


The Death Eater

by BTS_215



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Famous Harry, Hogwarts, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Sane Tom Riddle, Slow Build, Soulmates, Vampires, Werewolves, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 26,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS_215/pseuds/BTS_215
Summary: Draco roomed with this girl, for some reason they were allowed to be together. they tried to hate each other, tried so hard, but it never stuck around. She couldn't help the way she was drawn to him.They were assigned together, her uncle forcing it along. She helped bring them all together, helped bring the peace.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. The Duel

**Author's Note:**

> Have NOT proof read, wrote this years ago. hope my writing isn't that hard to follow. this was made when i was just getting into fan fiction.   
> Have fun!

I was sitting at my desk , next to my partner… we both hate each other, and the teacher decided to put us next to each other… I'm not different from him, we were both in the same house, and we both hated each other… were mean to others, and people always saw we were a couple…

“ Snake tongue…” 

I looked at the ingredient quickly grabbing the snake tongue… 

“ here..”

He grabbed it from me quickly dropping it in the cauldron

“ Hurry up, I need the ingredients…” 

I sighed, grabbing the rest of the ingredients, throwing them at him…

“ HERE…”

He looked at me and started to sort the ingredients… the cauldron boiled and i looked at Malfoy quickly

“ Um… the cauldron… now”

He looked up at the bubbling pot..

“ This is your fault…” 

He quickly fixed it and I handed him the next ingredient… 

We finished it after a few minutes and everybody looked at theirs, it wasn’t close to done…

“ How’d we finish it?”

“ What do you mean” 

“ It’s the end of class and nobody is close to done…”

“ nobody could get off their lazy asses..” 

We both looked around and started laughing…

We left the class and walked to our house…

“ Still can’t believe you are a year younger and are in this class…” 

“ i’m in all your classes… and it’s bloody horrible…”

“ shut up…” 

“ What?”

“ Shut up…” 

“ No…”

“ Now…” 

“ Why?”

“ Because i don’t want anybody to know i was speaking to you..” 

“ Ugh, you're a horrible little prick…”

“ You're the mudblood!” 

“ I’m not a mudblood!”

“ Yes you are!” 

He stepped closer to me, and I stepped back. Everybody looked at us, and snickered we fought almost every day in the common room…

“ Duel!!” 

Everybody soon started chanting all routing for Malfoy… i really didn’t care

“ Well then, are we going to duel ,or are you too scared mudblood?” 

“ oh, we're dueling…”

He smirked and we got into positions, Malfoy smirked as he got ready to say the spell

_ “ Expelliarmus!” _

I dodged it throwing the same spell back at him, and then the invisible ropes… he was able to block the other one, but the ropes were too close, and covered him, he looked at me and smirked as everybody got their wands out…

“ Really…”

They undid the binds on Malfoy and he stepped closer putting his wand to my neck

“ I win…” 

“ Bloody cheater…”

His smirk faltered for a second, and he stepped back, and everybody went on with the day… 


	2. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like it so far, and can get through this chapter. I never really understood why authors never wrote about the mostly monthly cycles of females. you guessed it, this chapter had periods...

He was retreating to his room, but nobody knows, why they’ve never been inside, but I've been, cause somehow they roomed us together

I walked in quickly and closed the door locking it

“ God… I never want to duel again…”

“ why?” 

“ it’s annoying… “

“ we… I really haven’t noticed…” 

He started laughing and took his shirt off, getting into basketball shorts…

“ What amazes me is that the school is even allowing us to room together, “

“ Why?” 

“ Because your a boy…”

“ And your a girl” 

“ everybody else rooms with their gender…”

“ I know…” 

“ So why am i stuck with you?”

“ don’t know…” 

He snickered laying on his bed…

“ question. How do girls even like you? You don’t even have abs..”

“ What?” 

He looked at himself and then at me

“ Maybe because your a prick… “

“ oh god…” 

‘ and it’s started’

“ um… “

Malfoy sighed as i quickly ran to the bathroom, 

‘FUCK!!! PERIODS!!!’

I quickly fixed myself and got changed into leggings and a sweater…

“ I want chocolate!”

“ We don’t have any…” 

I opened the door and really pissed no chocolate…. no!

I laid on my bed and grumbled to myself not paying attention to anything else…

“ So that's why you seemed to keep going on about why girls fancy me…” 

“ Why do you think they do that?”

“ What?” 

“ Why do other girls seem to like you?”

“ Don’t know… they have their own reasons…” 

“ I’m so happy Pansy has some respect for you ,and doesn’t just come into the room…”

“ What?” 

“ By how much she likes you, i’m surprised she hasn’t just followed you in here…”

“ She did a few times, but it was when you had to do something…” 

“ Oh…”

When we finished talking a knock was on the door

“ Who is it?” 

“ Open up Drackie… i want to see you….” 

His eyes went wide as he looked at me

“ Um… not right now Pansy I need to study, and you will distract me…” 

“ How will I distract you?” 

“ because you’re my friend…” 

He cringed at the word, and Pansy sighed about to open the door

“ PANSY! No…” 

I jumped and looked at him, i walked into the closet

The door opened and Pansy walked in, Malfoy looked pissed

“ You’re shirtless!” 

“ get out, this is my room!” 

“ No… you’re shirtless!” 

Malfoy pushed her out and locked the door, sighing we started laughing

“ Oh, god… she has to leave you alone…”

“ I know, it’s annoying…” 

He got up, and looked at the room

“ We need to clean this room…” 

“ What?”

I looked around and saw trash, and blankets, papers, everything…

“ Oh okay…”

He sat down and looked at the room deciding

“ You pick up the trash… i’ll make the beds and put the blankets away..”

He sighed and grabbed a plastic bag

“ Why can’t we use magic?” 

“ This is so we don’t always rely on magic, you never know when something is going to stop you from using magic…”

“ Your right…” 

We finished after a few minutes…

I took out my wand and made chocolate, i smiled to myself, and Malfoy looked at me

“ Stupid girls… don’t get sick..” 

“ I can’t get sick with chocolate…”

“ But don’t yell, and go crazy…” 

I chuckled remembering what happened last time, I ate all the chocolate and was on a sugar high… Malfoy had to stop me from yelling, and tied me down… 

“ No promises”

He looked at me wide eyed

“ No chocolate then…” 

He tried to get close, but I froze him in place, it only held for two minutes…

“ Get me out of this…” 

I started stuffing my face with chocolate

“ I love this chocolate…”

“ ugh..” 

“ Want some…”

“ Does it look like i want some?” 

“ yeah..”

i handed him a piece and he looked at me confused but eventually ate it… the time wore off, and he stretch lying on his bed

“ I wish you wouldn’t have those things….” 

“ What?”

“ Whatever that’s making you like this…” 

“ Periods?”

He nearly choked on his spit

“ That’s what your on?” 

“ isn’t it obvious…”

He sighed and started mumbling

“ I’m not watching a chick flick with you…” 

“ Never asked you…”

He sighed as i pulled the T.V out and pulled up a horror movie

“ Plus my chick flicks are horror movies….”

He looked at me with a smirk …

“ Oh, really?” 

“ Let's watch insidious..”

I pulled the movie up and Malfoy looked shocked as I started the movie. The popcorn was in my hands, and I was covered in blankets…

“ You need to calm down… seriously…” 

“ I’ll be right back…”

I walked to the bathroom brushing my teeth to get the chocolate out and washed my hands. They were still covered in chocolate… I brushed my hair, and walked back out.. Malfoy looked at me shocked

“ You actually like this movie?” 

“ Yeah… it’s amazing..”

I got cuddled up in my blankets occasionally acting like a girl, hiding my face under the blankets

“ Are you scared?” 

“ You’re lucky i’m on this…”

He laughed a bit… 

“ Well you do look better scared of things…” 

“ I’m always scared of things, but who lets fear conquer who they are?”

He looked at me

“ Scared of what?” 

“ a lot of things, but i’m not one of the girls to scream over something…”

He smiled again and I didn't notice that we kept getting closer to each other as the movie played… my eyes got lower as the movie was halfway… I let my eyes close and laid my head on something warm and soft… 


	3. Happy Birthday

DRACO’S P.O.V

Jade was watching the movie and somehow we were next to each other now, she slowly closed her eyes and rested her head on my shoulder smiling… she really is nicer and more open with this… but she’s still a bitch about everything else…

I sighed, turned off the movie and grabbed a pillow… I laid down taking one of her blankets… i would move her, but if she wakes up and knows that i moved her, she’ll be pissed, she doesn’t like any contact, or too feel like a little girl… 

That i know, and when she’s pissed i can’t do anything… 

Jade’s P.O.V

I cuddled against what I was laying on, and sighed, this was the most comfortable and relaxing sleep I've ever had… slowly my eyes opened and I nearly screamed at the sight of Malfoy… my head was on his chest and his arm was wrapped around me, but i knew why he didn’t move me, i’d be completely pissed cause i was on the floor…. Malfoy slowly woke up, and looked at me… i got off and slowly got ready for school, after taking my shower

“ Are you okay?” 

“ Yeah, why wouldn’t i be…”

“ You were crying in your sleep…” 

“ I was?”

“ Yeah, something about somebody dying…” 

I froze and looked up at him

“ Y-you, didn’t get a name right?”

“ No, I didn't, you were just crying because somebody died… so did you have a dream like that?” 

“ No… what day is it?”

“ May 23rd… “ 

I looked at the calendar, of course… my eyes watered a bit, and i stood up quickly and grabbed my bag

“ You look worse now, do you need to go to the nurse?” 

“ I’m fine Malfoy…”

“ You look sick, just skip classes today…” 

“ No…”

I snapped back at him quickly , he looked at me shocked as I put my black eyeliner and mascara on…

“ you wear makeup?” 

“ Just today…”

“ Is it your birthday or something?” 

“ Yes...it is…”

“ Happy birthday…” 

I sighed and made sure it was waterproof… I looked over myself again before grabbing my bag… I left the room, early so nobody knows and left for the great hall… as i passed the halls, some Gryffindors looked glum, 

first years… 

“ Jade… are you okay, why is all the Gryffindor sad today…” 

“ I'm perfectly fine!”

he was blasted back, and he slowly got up, 

“ What was that?” 

“ Nothing… ugh, leave me alone..”

“ No,” 

“ What?”

“ No, you look sad, and it isn’t like you to be sad…” 

“ I have my reasons… i don’t need to tell you..”

“ But it’s your birthday…” 

I shook my head as the last good birthday flew through my head… 

“ I can be however I want!”

He jumped and I stormed off, taking my seat quickly, getting the food, and leaving… i found myself walking past the Gryffindor opening… I sighed looking at it, tears fell out as I continued walking… I hate this day… 

I approached the tower… I looked around and cried on the couch. I moved there. i had my blanket, and kept crying to myself… somebody was walking up the stairs, and when i looked up Harry, Hermione, and Ron all stared at me

“ Why are you crying?” 

“ because i can…”

“ You weren’t the one to lose a friend today…” 

“ I may have not lost a friend, but I did lose a brother…”

They looked at me shocked as they looked at me

“ But you don’t have any brother’s…” 

“ Not anymore…”

I continued crying as all the images flew through my mind, my parents all of them, died because of me, on my birthday, one wish… one chance, and it happened, they were all killed because they wouldn’t answer the people… i did, and i didn’t know what they were talking about until they had me watch them be killed, i broke out of their grasp, and screamed, they held their ears slowly falling to the ground, and soon there ears bled, killing them, i cried for months not doing anything until somehow i was under there care…


	4. Showing them

I looked at the three and they all looked at me with something i haven’t seen in awhile.. pity…

“ We didn’t know… i’m so sorry…” 

“ Don’t give me pity… it only makes me feel worse… it was all my fault…”

“ No it wasn’t… the fire wasn’t your fault…” 

“ Fire? Is that what they told the school?”

“ Yeah, that’s what everybody knew…” 

I grabbed her hands allowing them into that memory, as it played in their heads… when it finished i let go, and they all looked shocked

“ Michael, he was your brother… we thought it was a fire… why would they keep it from us?” 

“ Because the truth is worse than the story they made, to cover up how much it hurt, and because they didn’t want people to talk about that, while i’m here…”

“ So you killed the men?” 

“ Yeah… it was just too much, and it was two years ago, while you guys were first years, so i was still a little young, to actually let it get to me..”

I smiled as they all left. i’m alone… i was sitting on the ledge looking at the sky when somebody walked up behind me

“ Why are you so sad on your birthday…” 

I sighed as he sat next to me

“ Let me show you…”

He looked confused

“ Show me? You can’t let me inside your head…” 

I grabbed his hands pulling him inside letting him see that past, and why I'm not happy today… I could feel how his emotions amplified when he saw what I saw… 

When it was over i let him back, and took my hand away Malfoy looked different

“ i know you don’t want pity, but i’m sorry about that… “ 

“ Why are you sorry for something you didn’t do?”

“ Everybody said it was a fire and soon nobody but Gryffindor remembered or cared….” 

“ I’ll always be more depressed …”

“ What?” 

“ It’s my fault they died… i got them into the mess, and they were killed because they didn’t tell a secret….”

“ What was the secret… “ 

“ Something about Voldemort, don’t know… “

Malfoy’s eyes went wide

“ What? You’re not scared to say his name?” 

“ No… if anything when i die, i’ll be with my family… either way i’m somewhat happy…”

Malfoy sighed, I'd never been scared of him..

“ How are you not scared of him?” 

“ because only his spirit until he come back can harm us, but we are protected from spirits to directly hurt us like that, because he isn’t a ghost yet…”

Malfoy smiled 

“ you know everything and have a reason to not be scared…” 

‘ I've never been scared of uncle tom’

I looked around quickly because somebody was coming 

“ We aren’t supposed to be here, and somebody's coming..”

“ How do we get away?” 

I grabbed him and made his spirit with mine as I approached our rooms… Malfoy looked around quickly

“ How’d we get here?” 

“ Apparition…”

“ you don’t have a license…” 

“ I actually do…”

I showed him the apparition license and he looked at me confused

“ How’d you get it ?” 

“ I got it made when i was younger…”

“ What?” 

“ I've always been able to apparate so they got me a license so i can’t get into trouble,”

Malfoy laughed and i went to my bed, laying down

“ We almost never leave the room…” 

“ That’s because why would we leave… “

“ Why not?” 

“ They only like you because you bully other people, and they only like me, because when we duel it’s funny how childish we act…”

“ What?” 

“ They only do that because it’s funny, and because you’d never actually hurt me…”

“ How do you know?” 

“ You have some respect for girls, one being not to hit one, and respect how they think, the rest you don't have respect for their body, or about anything else… typical…”

“ What? how do you know that?” 

“ When I showed you my memory, I had access to your head, and because you were only focused on that, you didn't create a block, so I know how you actually treat people…”

“ Of course you're smart enough to do that, but I saw more than the memory…” 

“ My birthday, the only good one, that’s what i let you see…”

“ You actually have a good family…” 

“ Your dad just doesn’t want you to break the chain… he’s a good man…”

“ How do you know that…” 

“ I met him when I was with my uncle… after my parent’s death..”

“ Who’s your uncle?” 

“ Tom….”

“ Tom who?” 

“ Tom Riddle…”

“ Who is that Father only speaks of He who shall not be named…” 

“ He doesn’t have to tell you everything…”

Malfoy sighed and I snickered to myself, he really doesn’t pay attention to what his father says…

“ What are you laughing about..” 

“ Your father’s always said who Tom was, you just are too dumb to remember..”

My smile fell from my face as something came to my mind, it was Tom

_ “ Dear, i’m going to be coming back on your birthday next year, for Harry Potter, and Malfoy will be beside his father, if i’m late don’t worry i’m Warming up to become one again…” om _

_ “ Don’t leave me Uncle Tom! I can’t be alone!” _

_ He sighed, hugged me and gave me a kiss on the forehead, he patted my head leaving with Lucius.. _

_ “ Goodbye dear…”  _

_ “ Bye…” _

I looked at Malfoy…

“ Um, has your father told you anything about when he comes back?”

“ No.. why would he tell me?” 

“ No reason…”

We started talking about other things and then about how mad the teachers will be… 


	5. They Harm

I sighed as somebody knocked on the door, Malfoy answered and when he opened the door Pansy barged in and nearly screamed… Malfoy covered her mouth, and I quickly shut her up…. i froze her in place

“ Give her this really quick… i need to leave…”

I apparated and Malfoy gave her the potion she couldn’t remember what happened and I was in the Gryffindor common room everybody looked at me…

“ What is a Slytherin doing here! Can’t you let us be for today! We are grieving…” 

Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at me shocked and quickly grabbed onto my arm… i was about to Punch Lee, when they pulled me back

“ Look she’s helpless…” 

I didn’t try to get out of their grip, and I almost wanted to show him…

“ What is a Slytherin doing here?” 

Ginny looked at them and me….

“ We just need time to grieve and remember Michael…” 

My face contorted into something and i was out of their grasp in front of her

“ How dare you say his name! you didn’t even know him!!!”

“ You didn’t either” 

Tears were falling down my face as I broke down… blue light was covering my hands as I tried to punch the wall… Hermione had her wand pointed at my hands…

“ Don’t…”

I slumped down the wall, and the blue was gone as I cried…

“ Michael was so nice” 

“ Don’t say his name! “

“ Shut up, you didn’t know him so stop acting like you do…” 

“ I’m not acting, Michael Dillon Crawford is my brother and will always be so don’t go on saying his name! There was never a fire!”

They looked at me and then at Harry, who nodded his head

“ It actually is all true…” 

“ What? They lied to us….” 

“ Of course they did, they don’t want me to be like this…”

My chest heaved and I saw Harry run out… 

‘ Harry, where are you going?’

‘ you in my head Jade?’ 

‘ yeah.. answer my question…’

‘ Malfoy’ 

I smiled a bit and everybody was still looking at me

“ So then what’s the truth?” 

“ Um, she doesn’t want you to know… can’t you tell by her state, that she is upset, and doesn’t like people to talk about her brother…” 

“ How do i know you aren’t lying…” 

“ Hermione… you need to show him the memory…”

Hermione looked shocked

“ I do it ,and they could think I'm making him… cause the only way possible is with connection… grab her hand and Hermione thinks of letting him inside your memory and only think of that …”

She sighed, grabbing his hand and she closed her eyes… Lee was seeing the memory. I could feel it.. He gasped as it happened and Hermione let go

“ fine… it’s real…” 

I was still crying and having a mental breakdown when somebody else was brought into the room

“ Why do you need me Potter?” 

I could hear how much he hated Potter, I laughed a bit and Malfoy looked at me…

“ Why is she here?” 

“ She apparated and heard his name, giving her a mental breakdown… you're the only one that really knows how to calm her down…” 


	6. Talking to Him

Malfoy snickered and looked at me, slowly getting closer…

“ Are you okay?” 

“ No…”

“ Do you want to go back?” 

“ I want Tom…”

Harry’s eyes went wide

“ Tom Riddle?” 

I nodded my head with tears still coming out… Harry walked off and came back with a diary…

I looked at him and felt as Tom was on that piece

Harry gave me a quill and the diary.. i smiled all giddy and grabbed Malfoy’s arm apparating out to our room i laid in the bed.. still crying a but

‘ _ Tom, I’m Jade…  _

_ Hello Jade…  _

_ Can you make me happy _

_ I’m stuck can you help me out dear _

_ where are you? _

_ Chamber of secrets _

_ Will you petrify the poor ugly mudbloods, except Hermione.. _

_ I’ll try, but love you need to find me, i need to get out and meet myself _

_ I love you _

_ Me too, i want to see how much you’ve grown _

_ I’m still not over the death _

_ I know you aren’t dear… i still need to ask you questions _

_ What questions? _

_ About Lucius’ kid… _

_ What about him _

_ is he with you _

_ Yes _

_ Ask him the questions _

_ He can just write to you… _

_ okay dear…’ _

I handed Malfoy the Diary, and a pen… 

“ What’s this for?” 

“ Tom Riddle, speaks back, throws the diary… write your name…”

He sighed and wrote it, i looked at the book

_ ‘ Draco Malfoy _

_ Hello Draco, has your father talked about me? _

_ No…  _

_ Okay, well I’m Tom Riddle Jade’s uncle… or as most know me Voldemort’ _

Draco gasped and looked at me shocked

“ Tom Riddle is him?” 

“ Surprise… “

“ How are you related to that?” 

“ That’s why i’m here, because he took me in, and taught me a lot, so i was able to actually be a witch… and because i’m a pureblood, i am able to do these things, and we'll family always comes first no matter what, you should know that…”

He sighed and looked at the book again

_ ‘So you’re in charge of the death eaters? _

_ Yes… but you cannot tell anybody about my relationship with Jade… _

_ Okay… _

_ Thank you boy… goodbye.’ _

Draco closed the diary and handed it back to me, i apparated back to the common room, and Harry walked up

“ Thank you, i was able to talk to him… it’s really nice of you…”

“ you’re welcome… but how did you know Tom was in that Diary?” 

“ He’s my uncle and told me he put a spell on a book here, so i could speak with him…”

Harry smiled as I appeared back to my room… Pansy was leaving and I jumped at the sight, quickly making myself invisible..

“ Why do i have the feeling somebody other than you is in this room…” 

Draco looked around before noticing me and he sighed

“ No… i don’t know why you think that…” 

Pansy shrugged leaving… When Malfoy closed the door he turned to me

“ What was that about…”

“ She just came asking about a bunch of shit, and why I was with you earlier…” 

“ what’d you say?”

“ just that i was pissing you off…” 

“ okay.. we really need to find a way to be pissed at each other more often…”

“ What? “ 

he smirked before he spoke again

“ but i like you so much… no!” 

We started laughing and i looked around our room once before laying back down


	7. Promise?

“ Can’t wait for summer, I get to stay here again…”

“ Really?” 

“ When Tom left, I didn't have anywhere to go, I didn't even go to the muggle world, I either stayed here , or found another place…”

“ That’s nice… i go back to the Manor…” 

“ You mean your fucking mansion..”

“ yeah…” 

He smiled and i had the feeling he knew something

“ Do you know something I don't?”

“ Possibly…” 

“ Is it about my uncle?”

“ Well actually my Father wants you to stay with us during the summer, because of your uncle, and you know more about him than anybody…” 

“ Well of course i do… i know everything…”

He chuckled a bit, and looked at me

“ Like you can know everything…” 

“ Well i don’t mean everything , i mean everything about a person, just not school… i’m good with spells, but not much…”

He smiled and sat down on his bed

“ It’s so weird how we actually have so much in common, “

“ Yeah, and we hated each other at the beginning of the year…” 

“ You’re still a prick…”

“ and you're still a bitch…” 

“ don’t let me have A bitch fit, normal bitchy things…”

He laughed and i walked over to our desk, drawing a dragon

“ What are you doing?” 

He got up walking towards me, and looked over at the drawing

“ That’s really good, how’d you do that?” 

“ What?”

“ how are you drawing that?” 

“ I copied it enough to remember the hand movements..”

After I finished my drawing we walked to dinner at the great hall… Pansy gave me a nasty look when i saw her, so i walked over to Harry, and them… Fred and George looked at me

“ What is a slytherin doing sitting over here?” 

“ You know, just wanted to talk with Harry…”

“ Go ahead we're all listening…” 

“ okay then… Harry have you found anything else about Tom?”

“ who’s Tom?” 

“ Tom Riddle..”

“ No,” 

“ Not even where he is?”

“ what?” 

“ this image is somewhere in the school, i need you to find it …”

“okay…” 

I smiled and got up walking back to slytherin the only spot left was next to Malfoy, and everybody snickered when i sat next to him

“ Why do I have to sit next to you mudblood…” 

“ Don’t know… does anybody want to switch spots with me…”

Nobody spoke up, and Pansy looked pissed she was across from me

“ What? not even your girlfriend is sitting next to you?”

He looked up and saw Pansy there looking pissed as ever

“ not my girlfriend…” 

i chuckled to myself, 

I finished eating and tried to run out..

“ Not so fast Mudblood..” 

He pulled me out and he let go of my arm when we stepped outside

“ What?”

“ What were you talking to gryffindor for?” 

“ What? Jealous?”

He snickered

“ No… god no… but i just want to know, anything about Tom…” 

At that Time Fred walked out…

“ What is all this talk about Tom? Who is he?” 

I looked at Malfoy

“ He is my uncle… “

“ Why do you need to find so much about your uncle?” 

“ He used his old diary so he could communicate with Harry and me… because he knew Harry's parents…”

Fred nodded his head

“ How does this have anything to do with you?” 

“ He knows my father…” 

“ He’s evil? No wonder you're in slytherin..” 


	8. New Charms

I gave him a smile and walked off, 

“ Swear, this is still the worst birthday in all of history…”

“ Could be worse…” 

“ How?”

“ you could be kissed…” 

“ What? How would that be bad… unless it’s you, then no..”

“ What?” 

His face flushed and he looked down as we walked to the dungeons… I'm done walking…

i grabbed his hand and apparated to our room… 

“ What if somebody saw that?” 

“ Nobody did, plus they would only think they thought they saw it…”

“ how come?” 

“ Because i made it look like we are still walking…”

He sighed laying in his bed, he got undressed and put his basketball shorts back on, I quickly got changed into pajamas and jumped into my bed falling asleep…

i woke up to Malfoy shaking me

“ Wake up… it’s the last week before summer…” 

I pushed him away slowly getting up

“ Can’t i just sleep?”

“ No… we have classes…” 

“ Fuck classes… i’m sleeping…”

“ No..” 

He pushed me towards the closet, and I stood there not moving… he sighed getting my clothes from the closet, quickly he got my bag, and handed me my clothes… i didn’t move until he was about to change my outfit

“ oh, i can do that…”

He sighed as I turned around and got dressed…

“ You do know it doesn’t matter so much, because you’re probably going to be at the pool a lot…” 

“ You're right, but it’s different…”

“ How?” 

“ This is clothing, a bathing suit , is just a cover…”

“ What?” 

I laughed as we walked out and to our classes… when we walked into charms i sat down next to him again and Pansy sat next to him

“ So since it’s the end of the year we will be working on a new charm…” teacher

“ What charm?” …

“ A memory charm..” 

I smiled as Hermione looked at me… Draco looked at me as well

“ How do you do that charm?” 

“ I just relax and pretend it is showing somebody a video, and let them into my mind… “

He smiled and quickly looked for somebody to start with….

“ i don’t want anybody to know the memories i have, so you can, cause you already know some…” 

He sighed and took my hand and let me into his head… showing most of the things, at the time i blocked him out…

‘ block me malfoy’

‘ what?’ 

‘ limit what i can see’

‘ kk’ some of the things I was seeing were darkening and all I could see was Malfoy and his father, with voldemort… 

‘ don’t become a death eater…’

‘ why not’ 

‘ because, my uncle is going to die…’

‘ why?’ 

‘ Harry wins, don’t hurt him…’

He let go of my hands and looked at me

“ How do you know this?” 

“ I'm just the descendent of a half-blood wizard… “

Malfoy snickered

“ How’d you become pureblood?” 

“ My Dad duh…”

The class ended and the teacher was very happy that few of us were able… she knew I did this, but I taught them…

Me and Malfoy went through the day, classes over classes, and everything… 


	9. The Start of Summer

At the end i sat down really tired of this

“ I’m happy summer’s coming up, but i have to live with you longer? That isn’t something i’m looking forward to so much…”

Okay… I have to pack… i looked around and quickly with a flick of my hand my bags were packed..

“ How’d you do that without your wand it’s hard to even do that…” 

“ How do you think i did it?”

“ nevermind…” 

I smirked and laid down in my bed falling asleep

“ You also have to room with me in the mansion…” 

“ What!”

“ Father said, “ 

“ Why?”

“ He wants you to get used to me, because of Voldemort…” 

i looked at Malfoy shocked

“ You just said his name and didn’t stutter or hesitate…. am i really rubbing off on you?”

“ Well you just made me braver on that part… nothing else really…” 

I chucked and fell asleep finally…

“ Well today is the last day… come on…” 

He pushed me out of bed again and used his wand to change me quickly as i was slowly waking up

“ What time is it?”

“ Class has already started…” 

I jumped and grabbed my bag apparating to the halls… i looked at the class then my watch.. we have a minute…. before second period

‘ I'm going to kill malfoy…’

He walked up and looked at me

“ Didn’t wake me earlier why?”

“ I was sleeping, I don't want to be here any longer… “ 

“ So can we appreciate the manor, or are we taking the train?”

“ Apparate please.. he said any way works, we just need to find a way to the manor…” 

We went to the class finishing it all, at the last class I was next to him again and I was so excited for once… there was something about this class that had the teacher watching me… everybody finished and she walked over to us

“ What are you excited about Ms. Noir” 

“ I just get to spend the summer away from here…”

She looked at me shocked

“ You don’t leave during the summer?” 

“ No…”

The class ended and i was relieved to leave

I grabbed onto Malfoy’s arm as I ran down the hall when nobody was around and I apparated to our room… i quickly grabbed out bags

“ Rudicio”

Our bags shrunk and we quickly put them in our pockets… we apparated to the manor and his father was waiting outside

“ Ah, what a pleasure that you came Ms. Noir… i was thinking you might not…” 

“ I haven’t been here in forever, even with Tom..i was in the wizarding world…”

Lucius led me to the room i was sharing with Malfoy, there was only one bed, and lucius didn’t pay any attention to that…

“ I hope you get comfortable, we are practically going to be family…” 

I smiled as he left, when he closed the door i frowned looking at the bed

“ One bed?”

“ He said he didn’t want any other things consuming space…” 

He was smirking, but it was wiped off his face when his cold grey eyes met my scowl…

“ so i have to share a bed with you? Not happening… you can sleep on the floor…”

“ My room my rules, i’m not sleeping on the floor, so either deal with it, or you’re sleeping on the floor…” 

I sighed.. I'm not sleeping on the floor…

I put my things away and walked out of the room… 

‘ My niece is not going to stay with you , ever… she is too kind and gentle to do so, don’t you ever bring her here… you’ll corrupt her… 

i know, but Draco needs somebody to trust, he is closed off from everybody, and he will never find anybody to love if he’s closed off 

My niece will not marry him, or fall in love with him, he is mean, and she is gentle, the only way she’d change or fall for him, is if something tragic happened. 

Yes, something tragic ’

i stood there for a second as everything registered in my head, i stormed back in the room

“ You knew didn’t you?”

“ Knew what?” 

“ About my family… your father set it up!”

Malfoy jumped and looked at me

“ How’d you find that out…” 

“ Why didn’t you tell me?”

“ I just didn’t want to lose a friend…” 

“ Malfoy, how could you keep a secret like that from me?”

“ I-it’s because, you’re nice, and i want somebody to change me…” 

“ Change you? Draco you actually are nice, but you act mean so your image isn’t smeared…. i just don’t know why you kept that kind of secret from me…”

“ i - i’m sorry…. it was just that i d-don’t have friends at all, “ 

He let his walls down letting a few tears fall, i looked at him, and pulled him into a hug

“ Hey, it’s okay… “

He cried for a few minutes telling me how sorry he was, which was weird, cause he’s never let his walls down…

He stopped crying and wiped his face of tears… i looked at him he had tear stains down his cheeks, and looked really sad

“ Smile, somebody could be falling in love with you…”

He smiled a bit, and looked at me

“ But you’re the only person around…” 

“ That’s not what i meant..”

i pushed his shoulder gently, and he smirked

“ oh really?” 

he lightly punched my arm , and i fell back laughing… he got on top of me, pretending to punch my face

“ No!!”

I couldn’t stop laughing because of how funny he looked… 

He fell on me laughing… 

“ Why do you laugh so much?” 

“ What do you mean?”

“ You laugh all the time, and it makes me want to laugh…” 

“ because friends laugh together… “

“ You’re still a bitch..” 

“ you’re still a prick…”

He smirked and got off of me… we got up and i got a tour of the manor from Malfoy

“ You actually remember all this?”

“ No, i have a map..” 

I laughed and looked over the map… 

“ Can we go swimming?”

“ Sure…” 

We both got dressed and when I walked out he was wearing royal blue swim trunks and my bathing suit was black, and some was lace…

“ Wow…” 

“ What?”

I looked at myself, putting a see thru cover

He sighed as we walked out the door

“ So why is it that we have to share a room, it’s odd already , “

“ Already told you, father doesn’t want to have another room cleaned…” 

“ Cleaned? Why would it be messy?”

“ Don’t know… “ 

We got to the pool, and he looked around before a house elf came up…

“ Your towels Master…"

Malfoy looked at him with disgust as Dobby put the towels down

“ Thank you…”

He looked at me and nodded his head disappearing

“ Why did you just say thank you to that?” 

“ Because I don’t have much to be happy about, so I'm going to be nice to people that do things for me…”

He looked at me and just jumped into the pool… I smiled to myself laying the towel out on a reclining pool chair…


	10. Playing

Slowly i walked to the pool, and divide it coming up, as Malfoy looked at me

“ Whoa… did your hair change colors?” 

“ Yeah…”

I looked at it and instead of the ombre, it was all blonde…

Malfoy moved his hair out of his face, and swam over to me…

I smirked waving my hand over the water, as a wave went over Malfoy

“ UGH!!!” 

I laughed as he splashed me

“ How’d you do that?” 

“ What?”

“ You don’t have a wand…” 

“ That doesn’t mean i can only do magic with wands..”

“ Okay… but how?” 

“ like this…”

I made a ripple in the water, and it slowly got bigger. I smiled to myself as Malfoy swam away, he started swimming towards me, and the wave was going to crash so I stopped it as all the water fell…

“ How do you do that?” 

“ don’t know…”

I got under the water, and pulled Malfoy under, he struggled to get air after a few seconds, and he looked at me shocked… 

‘ breathe Malfoy breathe’

He looked at me and slowly breathed in, the water not even choking him

“ What the bloody hell?” 

I laughed to myself going to the surface … He was behind me 

“ How do you control water like that?” 

“ Must be the fact that the dark lord is my uncle, don’t really know…”

He chuckled and i quickly swam away from him jumping out of the water as he chased after me… we ran threw the garden i was trying to not be caught as he chased me

“ Slow down!” 

“ No!”

I laughed running until I came to Lucius and a lot of other people… i stopped and apparated away to Malfoy

He looked at me

“ What?” 

“ Your father’s having a meeting… i think Tom’s coming back…”

Malfoy looked at me shocked

“ Coming back?” 

I was smiling and apparated with Malfoy to the towels, drying myself off… Malfoy just was staring at me shocked

“ What will happen when he comes back?” 

“ Probably what happened before and destroyed Harry..”

Malfoy smirked at that

“ Shut up, Harry’s my friend… sort of…”

“ So, when he’s dead, i won’t have to worry about that…” 

“ but then who are you going to get to fight back?”

He looked at me

“ Um… don’t know…” 

i laughed at him, and we went to the rooms again

“ I’m actually sort of scared for what will happen…”

“ Why? He’s your uncle…” 

“ That’s the point, he’s probably changed a lot, while he was gone, i’m scared just by how i’ll react if something were to happen…”

“ Why would something happen?” 

“ Because Harry either kills Him, or He kills Harry… i don’t want either dead… “

“ But life is life, and Harry would be somebody that would probably die…” 

“ possibly, but everybody that likes Harry… and if Harry succeeds, i’ll be even more depressed. no family, at least Harry has family, “

“ Look, i bet something will work out for you..” 

I smiled to myself, and went to the bathroom getting changed… when i walked out Malfoy was dressed

“ um.. my father wants us to meet his ‘friends’ “ 

I smiled and picked out shoes to wear… going with combat boots…

“ Why do you look so nice ?” 

“ because it’s always the easiest way to break people,”

He sighed and we walked down to the living room.. Lucius looked at me

“ Ah, Draco, and Jade…” 


	11. The Meeting

I smiled as we took a seat next to some of them, they looked at me and was shocked

“ So, He shall be rising..” 

I smiled and held in my giggle, Malfoy looked at me as Lucius kept talking

“ What are you laughing about?” 

“ just that Tom will be coming back…”

He chuckled a bit at how giddy I was over this…

“ as most know, he will be wanting to kill Harry Potter, and we must be ready for that…” 

He looked at Malfoy, and then at me…

I looked around once, and then turned to Malfoy…

“ Am i really the only one who has to leave?” 

“ Yes…” 

Everybody turned to me, except Lucius who waited for Malfoy to leave…

Slowly he got up leaving the room…

“ Do you know when Tom’s coming?”

Lucius looked at me and everybody around me was confused

“ Who’s Tom?” 

Lucius looked at me, and avoided the question as they talked about everything…

“ Why is this little girl doing here anyway lucius?” 

“ This is Jade Riddle, and well She’s his niece…” 

They looked at me as I quietly smiled and giggled to myself… 

“ That nice thing is his niece?” 

I looked into the fire seeing his face in it, as he listened to the conversation… The fire almost spit out at Goyle, but i looked at him before he did anything rash

“ Yes, somehow…” 

I got up and they didn’t mind too much… Malfoy was just outside and when he looked up he was shocked

“ Did they kick you out?” 

“ No, but Tom was watching and i decided to leave…”

“ How was he watching?” 

“ The fire…”

“ Fire? How do you know?” 

“ It looked like his face, and when goyle asked about me, it nearly spit out at him, but i just glared at him as it died down slowly…”

“ That’s really cool how you only noticed it….” 

I looked around and started running… Malfoy chased after me as i ran towards his room

“ Slow down Riddle!” 

When i got inside the room and sat on his bed calming my breathing he was locked in

“ You were listening the whole time…”

“ uh… no i wasn’t…” 

“ The school knows me as Noir, and you called me Riddle, you were listening…”

His face reddened as he tried to change the subject

“ Why, er- were you running?” 

“ Because , it’s easier to run and actually do something than walk…”

He laughed as he sat down next to me…

“ When is dinner?”

“ In a few hours… why?” 

“ i’m hungry…”

He chuckled and soon Dobby walked in…

“ What does master want?"

“ a Snack…” 

Dobby left and i looked at Malfoy

“ What? are you actually too lazy to go get a snack yourself?”

“ Wha-, no…” 

“ Then why is Dobby doing it for you?”

“ Who’s Dobby?” 

“ Oh my god, you arrogant little prat!”

He jumped and looked at me… my wand appeared in my hand and i really wanted to hex him, but i put it down slowly

“ What were you going to do?” 

“ Hex you… but i like it here… “

“ Father can’t do anything, he would be happy, and he can’t get mad at you..” 

“ Just because Voldemort is my uncle and I get so many things from Death eaters… “

“ So?” 

“ It doesn’t feel right…”

“ Why?” 

“ It’s just odd, because they don’t necessarily do anything nice for others, they just listen to Voldemort, and nothing for anybody else…”

“ But you could actually be like him, but just not as crazy. so it makes sense why they don’t do anything rash to you…” 

“ Possibly…”

He sighed and I made a book appear in my hand.. He looked at the title…

‘ Death Eaters’

“ Why do you need to read that?” 

“ Want to see how much power I can hold over them…”

“ How come?” 

“ Because I would have a word when Tom comes back..”

“ Okay… “ 

He layed back on his bed and staring at the ceiling as Dobby came back in setting the tray on a table

“ What is this?” 

He looked at the food, it was small healthy things…

“ It’s food Draco… calm down…”

He sighed and Dobby looked frightened

“ Thank you for this Dobby…”

He looked at me and immediately looked calmer and left…

I slapped draco’s arm and he jumped

“ What was that for?!” 

“ Why are you so rude to him!?”

“ You actually think he has the right to be acknowledged like us?” 

“ Yes… i do, it could mean that he turns against you when he finds somebody nice to him! “

He jumped as lightning flashed outside… i immediately looked at the window and saw the writing from the lighting

“ Come on… i’m going to see what it says…”

“ What says?” 

“ The lightning…”

He looked at me like i was crazy, and grabbed his arm apparating to the writing… in big letters it spelled

I’M COMING 

I smiled and jumped

“ but when… i really really want to see you…”

I looked up to see a grey person slowly walk towards us

“ Well right now…” 

I looked up at him and smiled, When i turned to Draco, he looked like he would pee his pants

“ Why are you so scared?”

“ I’ve just never met him…” 

“ What?... seriously…”

I grabbed Malfoy’s hand walking closer to my uncle, he looked colder, and his snake was next to him…

**_“ Do we kill them ?"_ **

I looked at Nagini then at Voldemort

“ No… you don’t… no matter how much you want to…”

The snake looked at me and was about to snap at me , when Voldemort stopped her

“ No… Nagini, you don’t hurt her… never….” 

**_“ Why not?”_ **

Malfoy looked terrified…

“ Because this is my niece..” 

The snake looked clearly shocked and i gave Voldemort a hug

“ It really is nice to see you uncle Tom…”

“ you too dear… now shall we go inside?” 

“ Yeah…”


	12. Reunions

I looked at Malfoy who clearly was scared… I grabbed his hand pulling him with us

“ That, what? This can’t be real…” 

“ It is, now stop acting like a three year old…”

He looked at me and somehow he was calmer, and held only my hand…

“ Now, dear… I heard that the family was killed?” 

“ Yes… they were… but i’m better now…”

“ Good, you don’t know who did it?” 

“ I actually killed them, but that’s about all”

I saw him smile as i said that

“ good to know my little one is becoming a great person…” 

I slowed my walking a bit and Malfoy noticed to… We opened the doors and Lucius was walking down the hall, he looked at me and Malfoy, 

“ what are you two doing?” 

We continued walking and Voldemort walked inside… Lucius immediately looked a little shocked

“ My lord… oh how wonderful, your back…” 

Lucius glared at Malfoy, and Voldemort kept walking

“ This is a nice house…” 

He looked at Lucius, and they spoke quietly

I grabbed malfoy’s arm

“ Come on… we can’t hear this..”

He sighed and we walked to his room. i was really surprised that he was back so soon

“ Why is he back anyways, I'm about to be a fifth year!” 

“ He’s going to take the manor…”

“ What?” 

By now he stopped ranting to listen to me

“ He said he liked the manor… he wants it to be headquarters… “

“ w-why, it’s my family’s manor…” 

“ He also has control over your family…”

“ but you do too… “ 

He smirked and i could tell he thought of something

“ What are you thinking about?”

“ Oh, nothing…” 

I sighed and laid down in the bed… i had changed a while ago, so i was okay… Malfoy was back in his basketball shorts and shirtless… He sighed and laid down next to me…

“ This really sucks. i have to share a bed… with you” 

“ don’t whine about it… “

“ Why not?” 

“ We’ve shared a room for four years, and now you are just starting to whine about it?”

“ fine…” 

I sighed and put my head on his chest… He wrapped his arm around me, as we fell asleep….


	13. Gaining Confidence

“ Wake up…” 

I grunted and slowly opened my eyes… the light blinding me

“ Oh god what time is it?”

“ about 9…” 

“ too early!”

He chuckled and pushed me off the bed

“ Your uncle wants us to attend lunch with everybody else…” 

I got up at that and quickly got changed… Malfoy looked at me when i was done

“ That was fast… how’d you even move so quickly, and just for that you wake up?” 

“ I haven’t had a meal with him in 7 years… i want to spend time with him…”

“ Seven years… i thought you said he was with you before you came here…” 

“ his spirit was, he was never physically there, except one day… seven years ago..”

“ What was that day?” 

“ Huh?”

“ How come only that day?” 

“ I was able to create enough magic to bring him to physical form, but only enough for one day…”

“ Oh…” 

He finished getting dressed and we walked down to the dining room

When the door opened Tom was sitting at the head, Lucius and Narcissa next to him, and there were two empty seats on the other side every other seat was filled with death eaters… they looked at me curiously and Tom smiled as I sat next to him… Malfoy just slowly sat next to me, as his father glared at him

“ So, how are you doing Tom?”

He looked at me

“ Good, finally nice to be back…” 

Everybody looked at me shocked

“ Is he, nobody, allowed to really call you anything?”

“ not really, but you have an exception dear…” 

I smiled to myself and made a plate… Voldemort hadn’t started eating yet, because of what I like to do… I took his hand and silently said grace to each other… he smiled when we finished and started eating…

“ What was that?” 

“ I always say grace before i eat… it is just to be thankful for the house and life you have…”

He nodded his head, and continued eating…

When I had finished everybody was still looking at me, curious as to why a girl was next to the dark lord…

“ Uncle Tom… can me and Draco go practice magic in the fields…”

He looked at me and Lucius nodded at Malfoy…

“ Yes dear… go ahead, just don’t get too hurt…” 

“ I’ll be fine…”

I stood up from the chair as Malfoy did and we silently left the room

“ It amazes me how much you actually act like an angel around him… speaking he is the dark lord…” 

“ I am the only decent and i can’t carry on the Riddle name, so of course… plus he can’t do anything about the decisions i make in life… he’s already signed a paper saying he can’t control my life….”

Malfoy chuckled

“ wish i had my father do that…” 

“ He just doesn’t want you to disgrace the Malfoy name… i can see it by the way he acts…”

“ How did you find that out?” 

“ Whenever you're around he is stern and tries to show you how to act, so the name will not be made fun of, and because of how cowardly you are sometimes, he doesn’t want that to be your image…”

“ I’m not a coward…” 

“ Then say Voldemort…”

“ V-Vold… e ort” 

“ No hesitations…”

“ no, I already said it…” 

“ Coward…”

“ I’m not saying it because he could be mad at me…” 

“ Draco, stop being a wimp, he doesn’t control you so just say it or i’ll say you're one big coward for a fifth year wizard!”

He jumped and looked at me

“ Voldemort…” 

I looked at him with amusement, and he covered his mouth looking at me wide eyed

“ How, I did- what?” 

“ Told you …”

“ What?” 

“ You are still a coward… i literally had to scare you before you said it…”

“ Okay, so what?” 

I smiled and pulled out my wand, he smirked and did the same… we started dueling he won the first round and we kept going until it was 3-2, i was winning, we finally finished and we tied

“ You aren’t so bad Riddle” 

“ yeah, but if i do actually do anything in a duel, i’d either be thrown in azkaban or you’d be hurt…”

“ What?” 

“ Tom’s my uncle, he’s taught me all dark magic, so if i was to actually duel you, i’d be thrown into azkaban..”

He looked at me shocked and put his wand away… we walked back, and i didn’t bother with apparating

“ So how come he is so kind to you anyway?” 

“ Because i’m a girl, who can’t stand when people yell at me, either i cry like a wimp, or i freak out, and completely curse them….”

“ Cry?” 

“ Yes doofus, i’m human…”

“ i have yelled at you a lot, and you’ve never cried or snapped…” 

“ I get used to that, but anything that is too harsh I will either cry or snap at the person…”

“ okay…” 


	14. Secrets

We walked back inside and Lucius looked at Malfoy

“ Draco, I need you for a minute… Jade goes to the room, he will be up there a little…” 

I gave a nod walking to the room, it took a bit before i was there, because usually Malfoy is the one to take me, i haven’t memorized it and i didn’t want to apparate, i saw Narcissa on my way, she smiled and directed me to Malfoy’s room

I got in and went to the bathroom and looked at my appearance before laying on his bed and taking a nap… i was woken up by somebody shaking me

“ It’s dinner….” 

I sat up, and looked at him, he looked different

“ Hey, what did your father need?”

“ He just needed to speak with me, and told me that Voldemort took over the manor…” 

I chuckled at that, and he helped me up

“ Still can’t believe that he’s taken over the manor…” 

“ I saw it coming…”

He sighed and we walked to dinner this time it was only Tom ,Lucius and Narcissa… I greeted them and this time we all said grace.. i was really happy and then we started eating

“ That muggle thing in the beginning is very odd.” 

“ It’s just a thanks , because you are lucky enough to have a home and a meal every day, including clothing…”

He nodded his head and looked at me

“ do you not?” 

“ Not all the time… “

Malfoy finished eating and still had some weird look… Tom looked at Malfoy, like Malfoy was now under his reign…

I finished after a few minutes and we went back to the rooms

“ So do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”

“ What do you mean?” 

“ You look like you’ve just been forced under somebody’s reign.. are you okay?”

Malfoy looked at me shocked

“ Of course i’m okay… why wouldn’t i be?” 

“ You look sick…”

I put my hand on his forehead, he was normal, but oddly enough looked really sick…

“ You can tell me what’s wrong you know?”

“ I can’t…” 

“ Why not?”

“ Because it’s a secret…” 

“ Okay..”

I sighed and got dressed for bed… 

When i layed down I heard Lucius talking to malfoy outside

“ She can’t know Draco, don’t tell her… she will also be moving out of the room and she’ll have another room…” 

“ Yeah yeah… “ 

He walked in and layed in the bed 

“ Hey…” 

“ hey…”

“ so you are gonna have a different room…” 

“ okay…”

I sighed and laid my head on his chest… Malfoy fell asleep when his head hit the pillow… I was thinking for a little, but I didn't want to invade his privacy, so I just decided to sleep… 


	15. a gift

When I woke up Malfoy wasn’t there, I slowly got up, and took a shower, I got dressed in a black dress… it was tight at the top, and loose at the bottom, it stopped mid high, and it was strapless, with a lace back…

I put on eyeliner and mascara, along with my black heels and left the room… 

On my way down i ran into Malfoy

“ Hey Draco…”

He jumped and looked at me

“ H ey…” 

I almost laughed at how scared he looked, Tom was behind him with a hand on his shoulder…

“ Hi uncle Tom…”

“ Hi dear…” 

I walked off to the dining room, and grabbed an apple walking outside to the garden… I smiled as a bunny came up… Lucius was walking over here. and saw the bunny… He tried to immediately kill it, but i quickly grabbed it petting the bunny

“ What are you doing with that thing?” 

“ It’s a bunny, and they are elegant creatures…”

“ How are you even related to my lord?” 

I didn’t answer him, and just got a carrot handing it to the bunny who ate it softly… I was stroking its back, when Malfoy and Tom came to us…

“ What are you doing with a rabbit?” 

“ Can i not have a pet like this?”

“ i didn’t say you couldn’t, but i’m just asking..” 

“ Oh, i’m just feeding him, he’s cute and soft…”

“ We can’t keep a creature so kind here…” 

“ Fine…”

I sighed putting the bunny down as it hopped away… I sat there on the bench as they all looked at me

“ What?”

“ Nothing…” 

“ What are you doing with them, Draco?”

“ uh… nothing really…” 

“ Nothing is a lot of things…”

He looked frantically at them, as they sighed and the three walked off…

‘ I’ll find out what you’re hiding Malfoy’

‘ get out of my head!’ 

I chuckled and looked around a bit before seeing a gold object, it was moving, and looked small… When I moved towards the flowers I noticed the wings… I smiled as it ran towards me… it was a small golden dragon…. It was against my leg, and I noticed the death eaters chasing him… they stopped when they saw it with me..

“ What are you doing to this poor little creature?”

“ It’s a bloody dragon, we must kill it…” 

“ why?”

“ It will kill you…” 

“ This little guy, can’t hurt anybody, he’s too young… “

“ That’s why we need to kill him…” 

I sighed and the dragon flew to my side… 

_ ‘ What are they going to do?’ _

_ ‘ nothing if i stop them’ _

_ ‘ then stop them… please ‘ _

i sighed and looked at them all

“ This is now my pet, and you can’t tell me no…”

They let out a frustrated sigh and turned around leaving. I turned to the little dragon and he was just so bright, I loved it…

i’ve read about this kind of dragon, there isn’t a lot, but they are the most powerful, and amazing dragons, ever… most aren’t lucky to have one, or even live when they see it…

“ How about we go inside?”

He nodded his head and we walked towards the house… Malfoy was coming out and when he saw the dragon he nearly screamed

“ What is that bloody thing doing?!” 

“ Calm down… He is my pet dragon, and I'm going to raise him… “

“ What?! No… no no. what’s he going to say about this?” 

Malfoy was pacing around and I laughed, because he didn’t notice the dragon was mocking him…

Malfoy looked at me and turned around to be face to face with him

“ uh.. get away from me… now” 

Malfoy was backing up, and stumbled into me…

“ Control that thing..” 

“ His name is Carter…”

“ i’m not using a name for the killing monster!” 

“ But you are okay with my uncle, how does that work?”

“ um… well… i-” 

“ Come inside Draco, and get rid of that dragon” 

“ No… the dragon is staying”

“ What?” 

“ The dragon is staying…”

“ No, it is not…” 

“ Why not?”

“ That thing will destroy everything in its path..” 

“ Then why hasn’t Carter hurt any of us yet?”

“ um… he is waiting for the right time” 

I smiled and pushed Malfoy to his father.. Carter looked mad at Lucius and Voldemort came out looking at me

“ What are you doing with a dragon ?” 

“ This is Carter, he’s my pet…”

“ Nothing vicious shall be near you” 

He spat at me, full of hate towards the dragon. I looked at Voldemort, and nearly screamed… 

“ You tell me I can't have a bunny, and I can't have a dragon, can't I have an animal?! The only reason i’m even here is because of you, and i would rather be at hogwarts alone than here right now!”

They backed up as blue light was glowing off of me…

“ We have to go… now” 

He grabbed Lucius but Malfoy stayed

" I know we say that, but ….” 

“ What? Spit it out?!”

“ We don’t want you to be too good!” 

i looked at him shocked

“ Too good?”

He nodded his head slowly, 

“ Yeah, you are too kind to work with your uncle…” 

“ Because i don’t hurt other people!”

I started crying a little, and completely broke down… Malfoy was about to walk up, but Voldemort looked at him

I looked at my hands, they were normal, but blue surrounded the edges… 

‘ oh god, i’m too good, never will i be able to be perfect, i’m too mean, i’m too nice, if i just was meaner… I would be deadly…’

I kept crying and having a mental breakdown… i’ve always had them, just not near Malfoy … or anybody at hogwarts… 


	16. additions

After a little, Malfoy came back out and put his hand on my back… I wanted to push him away, but I needed somebody at the moment… i pulled him closer crying into his shoulder

“ Why do i always fuck up?”

“ No you don’t…” 

“ How would you know?”

“ Because i know you, and you just “ 

“ Just what?”

“ You just make everybody happy, you are the happiest person, and you have the worst life… “ 

I smiled and pulled him closer to me

“ Thank you Draco…”

I stopped crying and wiped my eyes looking in the pocket mirror I had, and making sure my makeup wasn’t a mess, We walked inside with Carter by my side…

Carter was in my new room and liked the little bad he had… it was fluffy, and perfect… Tom came up, and opened the door, i looked at him with no emotion

“ Forgive me Dear… i just don’t want you to get hurt with untamed animals…” 

“ Why would they have a reason to hurt me, they could only do it out of fear, never spite… they are good creatures, you have to teach them to become loving.. they aren’t always hateful…”

“ I know that now, but i still don’t like animals that could hurt you…” 

“ Let me have Carter, he’s the rarest dragon in the world, and if he dies i don’t know what i’ll do…”

“ But if you die, i don’t know what i’ll do…” 

“ I’m not going to die under your watch.. i know that”

He smiled and left the room, I sighed and looked out the window and thought about why i had to be moved out and i can’t be near Malfoy as much… he’s always with them, now, i’m starting to think he is a death eater… i even have to have my meals in this room, never to eat with them, Tom thinks it’ll corrupt my mind.. 


	17. guard dog

The summer flew by and I'm happy to go back, I'm just scared about what people will do… 

Me and Malfoy got on the train, i heard we are having different rooms as well, I saw Harry and them on the train they were going to speak with me, but i had to follow Malfoy, under my uncle's orders

“ Why do i have to follow you, i’m not a little girl…”

“ You are to me, and your uncle…” 

“ This sucks…”

“ So what, do i do now, “

“ well we just will have the same classes again, and technically i just need to protect you so your uncle doesn’t kill me..” 

“ He isn’t even allowed to do that, so you’re fine, “

“ How come he isn’t allowed to do that?” 

“ Because I don't need him killing my friends…”

“ Oh.. Wait, I'm your friend?” 

“ Yeah, i guess”

We kept walking and found an empty room, Pansy was walking by at the same time and ran towards Draco

“ Dracie! “ 

Draco looked at her wide eyed and we both got in locking it, she looked at me pissed

“ What is that mudblood doing in there with you?! Drake are you okay?! Is she making you do this…” 

Draco just looked at her shocked

“ God, what are we going to do with her…”

“ don’t know…” 

“ Oh, i never asked you, but you are a death eater right?”

“ Y-yeah… why?” 

“ Just was wondering why you always were with the other death eaters, and why i technically wasn’t allowed to speak to anybody…”

“ Oh, yeah, he didn’t want you to know that plan, you know… for safety…” 

“ Oh… kk”

I sat down and looked outside as the train started moving

“ I’m sort of scared for Harry, because he could die…”

“ So what if he dies?” 

I glared at him with my green eyes turning black, his face went pale and he gulped

“ I hope he doesn’t either..” 

I smiled and my green eyes were normal, but at the same time Pansy broke in Goyle and Crabbe were behind her, and they all looked at me

“ What are you doing to my Dracie?!” 

“ Woah girl, calm your tits… I'm not doing anything to your precious Dracie… i’m merely having a conversation with him”

She looked at me with a flushed face and sat next to Draco, looking like she would hex me

“ Did she do anything to you?” 

Draco looked at me and looked back at Pansy

“ No she didn’t. and i was just speaking with her… “ 

“Why were you speaking with a mudblood? That’s disgusting…” 

“ Excuse you, but i’m not even close to a mudblood…”

“ Shut up, stop trying to lie…” 

Draco looked at me shocked as i tried to keep calm

“ Look she is going to explode…” 

I looked at her, my eyes turning completely black i drew my wand, and Draco had to take it off me

He grabbed my wand, and stopped me from casting the worst spell. plus it was dark magic…

“ Dracie you saved me!!!” 

“ Technically speaking he did just help me…”

“ Why would he help you?” 

“ Because i have to…” 

“ What? Why?” 

Pansy looked at me pissed

“ Her uncle…” 

“ Who’s your uncle mudblood?!” 

“ Don’t call her that” 

Pansy looked at Him pissed as well, and immediately got up leaving the room i let out a sigh of relief

“ Thanks crabbe…”

He gave a smile and Goyle was still confused

“ Does Goyle not know?”

Draco shook his head

“ oh.. makes sense”

“ Why are we helping that?” 

“ Because she has control over all of us, unless you don’t want a father anymore…” 

“ How?” 

“ My uncle…”

“ Who is he?!” 

“ Shut up goyle… but if you are so curious… Voldemort…”

He looked at me then Draco, and then Crabbe who all nodded their heads

“ How is?” 

He was cut off because Harry walked in and looked at me

“ Um… Jade, i need to speak with you..” 

Malfoy was reluctant but let me go

“ So why exactly is Malfoy and then being nice to you?” 

“ Oh, I have blackmail on them, they just have to be civil to me..”

“ Oh.. what is it?” 

“ I can’t tell you that…”

“ Why not?” 

“ Because Harry you won’t like it either…”

“ Why not?” 

“ because you wouldn’t…”

“ Fine…” 

I smiled and we talked for a little longer, we almost were at Hogwarts now, i gave him a hug and went back to Malfoy

“ What did you guys talk about?” 

“ Just things..”

“ you didn’t-” 

“ How stupid do you think i am?”

He held his hands up and we walked off the train his two goons behind him i was in front and everybody was shocked

“ Are people really this surprised that i’m with you guys?”

“ Yeah, I mean we were practically humiliated in front of the whole school..” 

“ True, but i guess we have different rooms now… i’m supposed to be rooming with somebody, and guess who it is…”

He looked at me

“ Don’t know, who?” 

“ Prissy Pansy…”

He laughed and looked at me

“ You have fun with that..” 

“ What the bloody hell am i supposed to do?! We can’t stand each other, she thinks i’m going to steal you from her grasp…”

“ Why would she think that?” 

“ because you’ve said it so many times, that she believes you, and thinks i’ll force you to date me….”

He looked shocked and disgusted

“ First gross, second your uncle would kill me, and third you’re like my sister…” 

“ He’d probably do that before “

Draco looked at me not catching what i said


	18. writing

I sighed and i got to my room Pansy walked in after and looked clearly pissed

“ I knew i was getting a roommate but you?!” 

“ I’d rather be with anybody else than here..”

“ You can’t take Draco from me! He’s mine!!!” 

“ Woah ladies no need to fight over me…” 

I looked at him, and he got the idea.. he started talking to Pansy and she somehow listened to him

“ If you don’t steal him from me i’ll deal with you…” 

“ Why would i want that?”

I made the deal with her, and she was okay with me being there, but clearly hated me, 

“ So what did he tell you?”

“ He said his life was on the line if he wasn’t nice to you and that meant me too….” 

“ True… so true”

“ Why isn’t your life on the line?” 

“ because i’m the safe one out of all of you…”

‘ and Malfoy too’

I opened the diary and started writing to tom

‘ Tom, I really don’t like my new roommate. Why couldn’t I just have stayed?

-Because dear, you can’t be with him, he would destroy you 

So… I at least don’t have to be with my enemy.. 

-ENEMY? Dear who is it?

Pansy Parkinson

-I’ll get her

Don’t

-Why not

I just want to go back with my old roommate

-Fine dear

Thank you!’

I closed the book and looked at PAnsy

“ We actually don’t have to room together any more…”

“ Why Not?” 

“ i’m rooming with my old roommate now”

“ How come?” 

“ Because i don’t want to speak with you”

“ Good, i don’t either” 


	19. roommate

I smiled and apparated to Malfoy room he looked at me

“ What are you doing?” 

“ I asked Tom, I really can’t room with Pansy ,and he said i can stay here, i really don’t like her, or anybody else i can at least tolerate you…”

He smirked and looked at me

“ Do you like me?” 

“ As a friend Yes… more? Not really…”

“ Not really?” 

His smirk never left

“ Yes, but i don’t have a crush on you..”

“ Okay..” 

I smiled and layed on my bed and he nearly laughed… a boy walked inside the room, and looked at the bed

“ Are you two a couple?”-boy

I looked up at him, he looked flawless, and the name ran through my head…

“ Cameron ?”

“ Yes, do i know you?” 

“ Aren’t you famous?”

“ Well in the muggle world yes, but how do you know?” 

“ I’m practically obsessed with you and the boys… this is really awesome”

He looked at me shocked

“ Um, but are you two dating?” 

“ No… god no”

“ oh, good. well i’m supposed to be the new roommate here…” 

He looked at me, and there was a bunk over Malfoy’s bed

“ That explains the extra bed, but i didn’t know you were a wizard…”

“ I’ve just been really good with secrets..” 

“ Why haven’t you been attending Hogwarts?” 

“ i was learning from a school there, but my parents got me a spot here…” 

“ Oh…”

He looked at me and put his things away

“ So why exactly are you here? You are a girl in a boy’s dorm…” 

“ Me and Malfoy have always roomed together…”

“ Why?” 

“ Don’t know…”

He looked at Malfoy..

“ Well i’m Cameron Wallace,” 

“ Draco Malfoy…” 

“ Jade Riddle, but just for my sake just call me Noir”

“ You took Taylor’s last name?” 

“ Yeah… after Matt died i decided to change my last name…”

“ Like Crawford?” 

“ Yeah… he was my brother, but i couldn’t handle it…”

“ Oh… i didn’t know he died, he just never came one year…” 

Cameron was looking at me and Malfoy

“ So why do I get the feeling your bad?” 

He pointed to Malfoy

“ Because he is the school bully, because we're slytherin we are at the top of the school..”

Cameron nodded his head and i had his wand in my hand

“ This is a really nice wand, where’d you get it?”

“ Family, gift… how’d you get it?” 

“ i’m special…”

He looked at me, and then at Malfoy

“ You’ll get used to it… but technically me and her are supposed to be enemies, but we’ve actually been okay with fighting outside of the room” 

“ Like a couple…” 

“ Sort of, yeah, 

but no”

“ Oh…” 

Cameron looked at us, and we both got up

“ It’s dinner, we need to go to the great hall…”

He nodded his head and followed us out… Malfoy was just following me

“ Why is he just following you?” 

“ My uncle, he’s practically keeping his family alive right now, and he fails, either he dies or his family..”

Cameron looked at me shocked

“ My uncle isn’t liked by anybody, except a few families…”

Cameron nodded his head, and we got to the hall, everybody watched as I sat next to Malfoy, they all gasped and whispered… Dumbledore looked at me, he knew about it all, just not why Malfoy was tolerating me… 

“ As Some of you know The dark lord has been let out, and we are going to protect you all at any cost…"

They all broke out into whispers and Harry’s face went Pale

“ I feel bad For harry, he better not get killed, well actually i’ll be there”

“ No, he doesn’t want you there” 

“ I’m coming whether he likes it or not…”

Malfoy sighed and we all started eating…

“ So Noir did you get a boyfriend over the summer?”-Anderson

Everybody laughed and i looked at him glaring, i was getting inside his head and he held onto his ears as i sent a piercing ring threw his head his ears started bleeding and i got out, He was taken to the hospital wing and Malfoy looked at me

“ What is it with you this year?” 

“ I don’t like being mocked and you know that…”

“ but still he has never done anything to you…” 

“ not exactly true, everybody still keeps you bullied, and i’m tired of it, it always gets worse when i wait, so time to use the magic i have…”

“ No…” 

His eyes were nearly popping out of his head, as he stared at me

“ You can’t use that magic…” 

“ Why not?”

“ You just can’t…” 

“ But it doesn’t kill my soul like others because i was born to do that…”

“ Maybe, but still you need to stay low, you can’t be thrown in azkaban…” 

“ You’re right but i’m not using dark magic..”

‘“ What? How?” 

“ Well i can twist magic and you know that, so i can use other things while using light magic to do things that seem like dark magic..”

He smiled and looked away… after i finished eating i apparated to the room taking my shower and getting dressed… 


	20. memories

When i finished the boys walked in and looked at me

“ What’ i had to get ready for bed..”

“ of course you did…” 

Cameron just took off his shirt, and laid in his bed, while Draco walked over to his dresser, and put on his basketball shorts, leaving his shirt off

“ Cameron, because I never got to really see Matt, what was he like?”

“ oh, he was nice, and funny… we all loved him, do you know exactly how he you know…” 

“ Yeah… i uh do…. but i don’t want to say it…”

I looked at Draco who sighed

“ fine… here take my hand” 

“ Why?” 

“ Just do it” 

Cameron gently placed his hand in Malfoy’s and showed him the memory… When Draco let go Cameron was shocked

“ You did that?” 

“ I did”

He looked at me and Malfoy

“ Then how does he know that?” 

“ Because i showed him…”

“ Why couldn’t you show me?” 

“ because Cameron… I'm not very stable with that…”

He nodded his head as I took in a shaky breath laying back down.. i imagined Uncle Tom and smiled softly falling asleep as the boys started talking


	21. Safety

I woke up to Malfoy dumping water on me… i screamed jumping out of bed and snakes all entered the room and looked at Malfoy, who went pale and looked at me

“ Y-you wouldn’t wake up..” 

“ So leave me!”

Cameron looked at the scene with a towel around his waist and looked at me

i turned to the snakes

_ ‘ Get Malfoy, just don’t kill him’ _

They all went forward and Malfoy was still looking at me

“ Please… Jade Please. no…. no, “ 

He was taken to the ground and couldn’t move, I smiled and walked up to him moving all the water out of my clothes and bed, holding it above Malfoy dropping it on him as the snakes disappeared… He got up and looked at me as i was already dressed

“ Ugh, i forgot how much you could do…” 

I laughed at him, and created a wind that hit him as he shivered… i stopped as Pansy walked in

“ Who are you?” 

“ That is Pansy… she’s Draco’s pretend girlfriend, well she believes it’s true… and hates any girl too close to Him”

Cameron nodded as Pansy looked at me

“ Why are you with him?!” 

“ Because I can… honey, I'm still holding your parents' lives. so i’d be a little nicer…”

She looked at me shocked and Cameron was as well, as Draco stared at me smiling as Pansy stormed out pissed

“ You’re holding her parents hostage?” 

“ No… god no, nobody’s a hostage, i’m just in charge of them living.. my uncle has them..”

Cameron was still shocked

“ nevermind you wouldn’t understand…”

“ So my family’s safe, and his?” 

Draco looked at me and was asking that too

“ Yeah… “

Draco quickly grabbed my arm bringing me out of the room

“ You can’t tell him anything, do you know what he will do to any of your friends that know the truth…” 

“ Oh, i know, but he knows what will happen if he messes with anybody i care for…”

“ So you care for me?” 

“ You know what i mean Malfoy!”

He jumped and looked at me, we walked to our class and Cameron was behind us again confused

“ What was that earlier?” 

“ Nothing half-blood…” 

Cameron looked at him shocked and stopped finding another group

“ You are so rude… he’s hot and really popular in the muggle world”

I punched Malfoy’s arm and he looked at me

“ You have a crush on him?” 

“ I told you this when he came, he’s like ugh…”

I sat down in my seat and he quietly sat next to me, as everybody looked at us shocked… 


	22. routine

Pansy was still pissed about this, and gave me a disgusted look

“ She’s going to try and kill me one day…”

“ She can’t do that, she barely knows spells…” 

“ Dumb ass girl…”

He laughed and looked at me

“ True…” 

“ How can you even stand her?”

“ I can’t get rid of her, even when i mock her, she smiles and thinks it’s because i like her… that girl needs to learn some things… “ 

“ We need her to see my uncle in person”

Malfoy almost choked and looked at me

“ What?!” 

“ Mr. Malfoy, would you like to tell the class what you and Miss. Noir are talking about?"

I looked at the professor and Malfoy didn’t respond

“ No sir.” 

He looked at me and i smiled as he went on

“ She can’t meet him” 

“ So what…”

I sighed and started with the homework immediately finishing it in the class, as he was talking about the lesson he looked at me 

“ What do you do if you get stuck somewhere?” 

“ Um, Apparition”

“ What if you can’t apparate?” 

“ There isn’t exactly a way to find help easily, except trying to call for help… “

“ Very true… “ 

He smiled and went on

“ how did that have anything to do with this?”

“To make sure you were paying attention…” 

I nodded my head and we left the class as he was trying to get our attention

“ I still can’t believe you don’t get in trouble for breaking rules…” 

“ Well dumbledore is still a little bit, not wanting to hear anything about the riddles, so i can get away with most things…”

he laughed at bit

“ That's an awesome Riddle, I can't believe he even lets you in the school…” 

“ He didn’t know until I was enrolled here and sorted, but he couldn’t do anything then…”

“ Wow… “ 

I laughed a bit and punched his arm… he grabbed it completely acting dramatic

“ Ahh. it hurts. i’m going to die… tell my father i hate him” 

He pretended to fall on the floor, and I started laughing as he pretended to die…

“ Oh, no.. what shall i ever do. “

He got up, and looked at me and put his arm around my waist as we walked down the halls.. i had my head on his shoulder, and saw him smirk as continued walking

“ Do you want to skip the next class, it’s only snape…”

“ No… he would kill us…” 

“ Calm down, you really need to relax more..”

He looked at me still clearly afraid

“ Snape won’t do anything calm the fuck down Malfoy…”

I took his hand on my shoulder and looked at him as he turned to me

“ Nobody can hurt us, you know that… so calm down…”

He slowly was calming down a bit

“ Yeah, you’re right, he’s only going to yell at us the whole class period if we skip…” 

“ He won’t do anything, “

“ How do you know?” 

“ because he’s a …”

I looked around and back at Malfoy who knew what i was saying

“ No way… seriously… how?” 

“ He just is lucky…”


	23. Revelations

Malfoy smiled and agreed we walked to the room, and everybody started walking out of their classes shocked that we were this close together… I then remembered Pansy.. 

“ Run Malfoy…”

“ Why?” 

I turned around and saw a pissed Pansy

“ MUDBLOOD!” 

Malfoy’s eyes went wide and held onto me tighter as i apparated out and to our room

“ That was a rush! “ 

“ She’s going to kill me, i swear you have to do something about her…”

“ I’ll try, but she’s pansy, and well she loves me..” 

“ Exactly, you have to protect me or my uncle won’t be too happy…”

“ Your uncle has his parents too?!” 

I looked at Cam shocked

“ He’s safe…”

“ but you lied…” 

“ Cameron, I had to. I can't tell you who he is, and I can't tell you why or anything, unless I can trust you…”

He looked at me and quietly nodded

“ Fine… “ 

“ Okay… “

Malfoy closed and locked the door as i sat down…

“ So, you know Vold-”

“ Don’t say it! I know he’s back and if he hears you you’re dead…” 

“ Okay, “

i looked at Cam then at Malfoy who was still very antsy, and looked very scared for the outcome

“VoldemortismyuncleandDracoandhisfatheraredeatheatersandtheyhavetoprotectmeformanydangersuntilmyuncleissaticfied.”

Cameron looked at me

“ What did you say?” 

“ My uncle, is Voldemort, and The Malfoy’s are death eaters, but because me and Draco are both in slytherin he is supposed to watch over me during all this because his family’s life is on the line, that’s why everybody mainly has to listen to me, “

Cameron shuffled back away from me, and looked frightened..

“ Cameron, please… don’t be scared of me… “

“ You are a horrible thing!” 

i looked at him shocked

“ I deserve that…”

“ Why do they even allow you in this school, you would kill us all, you horrible prat!” 

I was listening to him yell at me and tried not to let anything get to me, but some words hurt me a lot…

“ Cameron…”

I tried to touch his arm, but he writhed back from me…

“ Get away from me…” 

“ You can’t tell anybody….”

“ The whole school will know…” 

I thought of what everything would be like if everybody knew, they’d use me against him, but they can’t stop me…

“ Cameron Alexander Wallace you will not tell anybody of this or i - or i”

I broke down then crying bright blue tears that burned the carpet like acid… 


	24. Hidden Truths

Cameron looked at me and so did Malfoy… who tried to calm me down

“ It’s okay… he isn’t going to tell anybody…” 

“ He will though!”

“ I -i won’t…” 

I looked at him with tears still in my eyes

“ thank you cameron… “

“ So how come your tears are like acid?” 

“ I-i don’t know…”

“ Well, how come you guys are skipping class?” 

“ We have Snape..”

“ WHAT?! He’s oh….” 

He looked at us getting what we were saying

“ Lucky…” 

“ Do you have a free period?”

“ yeah..” 

“ nice…”

I laughed a little…

“ What?” 

“ Just, i’ve never thought i would ever meet Cameron Wallace…”

“ Well you already have babe, and you’re rooming with him…” 

I smiled and stopped as an image of Tom came into my head

_ ‘ Draco she can’t know…  _

_ Can’t know what my lord?  _

_ She can’t know, about any of this, it’s too dangerous for her to know  _

_ okay… but what happens if she finds out  _

_ You have to keep her calm, and never leave her side when she finds out, make sure she will be okay if i’m not there  _

_ okay, thank you… ’ _

I shook my head and Draco wrapped his arms around me

“ What are you thinking about?” 

“ Nothing, but you aren’t hiding anything from me are you?”

I heard him curse under his breath

“ No” 

“ You’re lying.. tell me what it is…”

“ I- I can’t…” 

“ Why not?”

“ I promised… no matter what…” 

“ Why?”

“ Because you can’t know about it…” 

“ But what is it?”

“ It is something you can’t know…” 

I sighed and Cameron walked out not wanting to hear this…

“ I’ll find it…”

“ No, you won’t…” 

“ Yes, i will”

I looked at him evilly, and he scooted back.. 


	25. truth

i watched as he yelled at me not to and i really didn’t care, i got up and touched his forehead, he passed out and i zeroed in on every conversation with my uncle, going threw it until i found the one i needed

_ ‘ She can’t know that she is a, i can’t say, but you have to make sure she doesn’t go crazy for it, because of what she is… but be careful she can do other things, wizards can’t…  _

_ What is she sir.?’  _

_ She’s a Vampire, if she finds out she’ll be terrified, she can’t love like regular people, the only one i do know that is true, and that sadly is you, so you have to protect her, and save her from harm, be nice to her, and if she ever needs blood she needs it from you, don’t be afraid of her, cause she’s more afraid of killing you than anything, so you must keep her safe  _

_ Sir. how is this possible?  _

_ She was born a lucky pure-blood, because she doesn’t need to worry about finding the right one, you’re the right one, we haven’t told her, because she can’t handle ever knowing the truth, make sure she can never hurt others…  _

_ Yes sir. i’ll keep her and others safe… but how do i stop her when she needs things  _

_ You need to be with her, always… never leave her side, and if she wants somebody to get her that person, don’t ever hesitate to put a spell to stop her though…  _

_ Yes, I got it my lord… thank you  _

_ They exchanged smiles ‘ _

I let go of Malfoy crying again and rocking myself back and forth… this is what i get for being powerful… Malfoy woke up immediately and looked at me knowing what i did

“ You, are you okay?” 

He tried to hold me close to him but i apparated to the other side of the room

“ Don’t come near me, I'm a monster!”

“ No you aren’t, stop thinking that… you’re more than something as low as that, you’re kind, beautiful, and caring… everything every girl wants… you are that girl, you are the one everybody wants…” 

“ you’re just saying that because supposedly you’re the one i love!”

He jumped back as fire was thrown at him, i immediately looked at him shocked

“ Oh my god… are you okay?”

“ What?” 

He looked at me shocked and checked himself once more looking back at me

“ yeah…” 

I sighed and got up slowly and looked at myself

“ How come if i’ve always been one, i’ve never drank blood…”

“ I don’t know, maybe you fought it off… “ 

“ Yeah, right I would be dead….”

“ Unless you have been feeding all these years…” 

“ Has somebody given it to me threw drinks?”

“ Possibly, I mean you are one, and Dumbledore only has you take certain foods, and only your goblet has a different drink…” 

“ Damn they have been doing that to me…”

He chuckled and got closer

“ Well maybe for once, you should try some…” 

“ I- I can’t…”

“ I’ll tell you if i need you to stop…” 

“ I don’t want Malfoy, what if somebody sees or what if something happens..”

“ These are all what if’s and the only one to enter this room is Cameron and he has class right now we're fine…” 

“ So we have a free period?”

He nodded his head and I smiled, I looked at him once before bringing him closer… 

Slowly i brought my lips to his neck, and felt something pierce through and soon a warm liquid filled my mouth, it tasted like something sweeter than candy, and i loved it, i pulled him closer sucking more of it, as he moaned softly

“ okay…” 

He slowly pushed me off of him, and I disconnected my teeth from his neck, there were two little blood bubbles there and he felt it rubbing the blood… 

“ Wow…” 

“ What are you so happy about, I just drank somebody’s blood, your blood..”

I wiped my mouth not liking the fact i just drank his blood

“ Don’t worry i’m fine and you look a lot better… but what are you going to do at the time?” 

I knew what he was referring to

“ Nothing, I'm going to act how I always have…”


	26. Premonitions

He nodded his head and I laid down in my bed deciding to sleep it off…. 

‘ Don’t kill him! 

Darling he will never be able to be good to you! 

He stepped closer to Draco taking his soul out and letting his lifeless body drop to the ground 

I screamed and Voldemort looked at me covering his ears as it started bleeding everybody looked at me as i was sobbing and screaming, i was yelling at him internally and he was slowly falling to the ground i grabbed Draco holding his cold body as his mother cried, but she tried to push him away from me

Leave him alone dear it’s your fault he’s dead! 

No!

She was blasted back as i yelled and i was still sobbing when the first gold tear fell into his color was brought back to his skin i kept crying as he slowly was beginning to look alive, when the blue tear fell on his cheek, color went everywhere a rainbow circled around us and went off… covering the earth as Draco took a breath and looked at me… i smiled again and cried

What’s wrong baby? 

Y-you died

He looked at me shocked and kissed me pulling me closer as voldemort walked over i pulled back from the kiss looking at him

Tom Marvolo Riddle what the fuck do you think you are doing?! 

He looked at me with fear as i held my hand up, he took his wand out as he started choking but nothing worked

Why do you not want me to be happy, can i not be with somebody, or do you just have to ruin my life? I want a normal one, with people that care for me, with somebody I can love, but you always ruin everything, even broke my family. Tom, you need to be an uncle to me, not just somebody who doesn’t care…

He looked at me shocked and so did everybody else

Yeah Matt would still be alive , and you would have a family to be with you… somebody to look after you 

I smiled a bit and Tom was looking at me and Cam. Malfoy came behind me

And you need to accept that she will not always be just yours… ’


	27. Negotiations

I woke up quickly and looked around it was night Malfoy and Cameron were sleeping i looking around the room before walking over to malfoy’s bed, i quietly got in and he wrapped his arms around me

“ What are you doing?” 

“ I had a bad dream…”

He sighed and pulled me closer, kissing my neck softly, I fell asleep to him kissing me and in his arms… 

That was the best night's sleep i’ve ever had, and when i woke up Malfoy was still holding onto me… i sighed getting up and waved my hand i was dressed and so was Malfoy i checked the time and it was still early so i got back in and snuggled against him…

“ Baby… you’ve got to stop moving…” 

“ Why?”

He didn’t answer, instead putting his chin over my head and pulled me closer like we were a couple… I smiled again falling asleep… 

“ Wake up, we have to get to classes… “ 

I looked up at him as he was straightening his outfit.. i smiled and got up, smoothing mine out, and noticed Cameron was gone

“ Where’s Cam?”

“ He said something about getting a good grade, and all that shit..” 

I looked at him and started laughing

“ What happened to your hair?”

He reached up towards it and noticed that it hadn’t been groomed…

“ Oh, right” 

He took his wand to his hair, and it was in his usual style… 

“ I liked it all messy…”

“ So, it’s not me to have my hair messy, Pansy will be coming in a few minutes” 

“ What?!”

At that moment Pansy walked inside and looked at me shocked

“ What are you doing here so early?! Did you sleep with him?! You slutty little mudblood!” 

I looked at Draco, who’s eyes went wide… 

“ Um, I'm not a slut, nor a mudblood, and why in Merlin's name would I sleep with that?”

Malfoy looked at me, smirking and I looked down to see that she was walking towards me really pissed. 

“ You don’t talk about a prefect like that!” 

I looked at Draco, finally noticing the prefect badge on his robes. i mentally slapped myself

“ Wait, since when did you become a prefect?”

“ Since over the summer, did you not - Oh” 

I was staring at him with rage, and he flinched when i took a step towards pansy

“ Well isn’t it weird how you aren’t rooming with your perfect boyfriend if you guys are both prefects…”

she looked at me and at malfoy who just stared at me shocked… 

“ why am i not sharing a room with you Drakie?” 

She walked over to him holding his arm as i slid out of the room, he was glaring at me and tried to run after me

“ You won’t get away with this Noir!” 

I was walking down the halls, and ran into Harry, and them…

“ Hey Harry, how’s life?”

“ Horrible, he’s back , and i don’t know what to do…” 

“ calm down, please… who cares if he’s back?”

“ Y-you’re happy that He’s back?!” 

I looked at him shocked

“ N o… why would i be happy about that?”

I tried so hard not to fail on this lie but i did

“ Maybe you don’t care as much because your life isn’t on the line…” 

“ Harry, remember who my uncle is?”

He looked at me, his eyes going wide…

“ ugh, of course, why didn’t i remember earlier?” 

He walked off and Hermione looked at me confused

“ Who is your uncle, and why is Harry so mad?” 

“ Because of things, and my uncle is just a wizard…”

“ Really?! Who?!” 

“ well that’s the secret…”

She looked at me and walked off with Ron to find Harry, I smiled to myself and found the twins…

“ Oi, Noir, over here!” 

I looked at him and slowly walked towards them

” Yeah?”

“ Why’d Harry and them walk off ?” george

“ You know, Harry’s just scared, because he’s back, and like well i think i read this somewhere, but sometimes when i wizard leaves a scar on another, it usually binds them sometimes, so harry could know everything about him or he knows everything about harry…”

They looked at me shocked and i walked away to the great Hall where Pansy was dragging Malfoy to the tables

“ Come on!” 

Malfoy stared at her blankly

“ Oh, look … it’s the perfect couple…”

I smiled to myself, and pansy looked at me

“ You can’t have him!” 

She tried to pull him away from me but he looked at me pissed

“ Um… i actually needed to ask this git something… and alone..”

Pansy looked at me and tried to hex me but it didn’t work, and Malfoy was able to get out of her grasp

“ You are coming with me Noir, we’ll settle your detention for hexing a prefect…” 

I smirked as he dragged me away from the stunted Pansy, when we got to an empty hallway he looked at me

“ What are you doing Jade?” 

“ You know, just being me… and annoying the shite out of Pansy…”

He chuckled a bit

“ Luckily she’s too stupid to give you detention…” 

“I’m surprised you’ve never actually suggested it..”

He looked at me shocked

“ Why would i ever want her to do that? Then she’s going to try and hurt you , and then he’s going to be mad, and Cameron’s going to ask questions, and it’s way too complicated…” 

I smiled to myself

“ Still can’t believe he stole your manor, it’s your manor by blood!”

Malfoy looked at me

“ Yeah, but father says i’d be daft to do that…” 

I smirked and quickly hugged him running off towards the great hall to get my food…


	28. Gryffindors

When i sat down everybody looked at me and i quickly got a drink smelling the blood for the first time

Malfoy came in a few minutes later, and sat next to me

“ Too bad you have detention for a week mudblood…” 

Everybody around me snickered, as i downed another drink, Malfoy looked at me shocked, and looked at the drink before noticing

“ What is with you?” 

“ What do you mean?”

I glanced at my drink, and wiped my mouth starting to eat the bacon

“ What is it like drinking three glasses of that?” 

My face reddened as i thought of it

“ Don’t know, just really hungry for some reason…”

Pansy looked at me pissed because Malfoy was sat next to me

I finished eating and soon left the room, when i got out somebody pulled me to the wall, and immediately pinned me

I was going to scream until i saw the red hair, and smirk on her face

“ Ugh, get off of me Fred…”

“ Why?” 

“ Because it’s annoying…”

“ What? You hate me now, slytherin is getting to your head!” 

He flicked my head and chuckled as i stared at him like he was crazy

“ Slytherin getting to my head? i’m in slytherin for a reason, it’s not in my head it’s in my blood…”

He looked at me shocked and at that moment Malfoy came up

“ Weasel what are you doing?” 

He walked up to us and glared at Fred

“ Just talking to Noir… why? do you fancy her?” 

He chuckled a bit to himself, and i looked at Fred

“ No, who would like a mudblood, plus aren’t you the blood traitor?” 

“ So then why are you here Malfoy?” 

Fred turned to look at Malfoy, so i decided i was going to step into this

“ Um, why does it matter who i talk to? “

They both looked at me and glared at each other… Malfoy grabbed my arm harshly making me hiss in pain, he immediately let go and looked at my arm as Fred watched amused

“ Wow, didn’t know that Malfoy would care for her, if you make it such a big deal..” 

I smiled that he went around the world, and i looked at my arm briefly

“ Good Day Fred…”

He nodded his head and i walked down the hall towards the slytherin room as Malfoy followed behind

“ Sorry…” 

“ For what?”

“ Your arm, i - i didn’t mean it…” 

“ I know, and that’s why you haven’t been hexed yet…”

He looked at me wide eyed and we opened the door to see it filled with first year slytherins, who all turned to look at us… they were shocked at the sight of us… 


	29. Obsession

i immediately glared at them, and went in and out of their heads making them think it was a hallucination, i quickly grabbed Malfoy’s arm apparating to the room

“ What’d you do?” 

“ Oh, just made sure they don’t actually remember us walking in together… you know… for my sake…”

He looked at me shocked

“ My sake?” 

“ Yes… god nobody would be able to do anything…”

He laughed and after a few more minutes of us chatting Goyle and Crabbe barged in and looked at us

“ Um, sorry, but Pansy is wondering where you are, and is getting pissed because she thinks you stole him…” 

i looked at him

“ They know how to speak… congratulations..”

They turned to me, and goyle smirked as Malfoy looked shocked

“ So why does Pansy blame everything on me?”

“ She hates you mudblood, and loves me to get over it….” 

I looked at him

“ She’s even worse than you!”

He looked at me

“ That’s saying a lot..” 

“ I know… and i never thought anybody could be worse than you, but she’s the most vile arrogant prat i know, and she thinks because she’s a prefect that makes her smarter, she’s a dumb as a stick!”

They looked at me

“ well not a stick, a stick is smarter than her..”

They laughed and Pansy ran into the room and looked at me but her eyes caught Draco

“ DRAKIE!!!” 

She jumped on him and he fell to the ground grunting. I laughed at them and his two goons walked away… i looked at Pansy, pissed, not because she was with him, but because she just barged into my room

“ Pansy get out…”

“ No mudblood…” 

“ Now… “

“ I’m a prefect, you can’t tell me what to do…” 

“ But i can tell you to get out of this room,”

She looked up at me pissed she immediately got up and whipped her wand out throwing some random jinx, and i quickly dodged it, Malfoy got up and looked shocked, he wanted to see the end but stunned Pansy


	30. Caring

I laughed as her body hit the ground, and i looked at Malfoy

“ So is this because of my uncle, or because you like me?”

“ No, it isn’t because of your uncle, and it isn’t because i fancy you, it’s because if i stunned you Pansy would throw jinxes at you ,and well that wouldn't be fair, you at least duel when it is fair “ 

I smirked at that, and we dragged her out of the room, I finally put a spell on the door that only people we allow in, and when we want them in can come inside..

I smirked as Pansy tried and tried again to enter the room she was screaming, and eventually started crying because god knows what i’m doing with Malfoy…

“ Well she’s definitely not ever going to like your family…”

“ You’re right, but she’ll like my mom, except for the fact that Pansy won’t know how to ‘take care’ of me….” 

“ Right, your mom doesn’t ever want you hurt or anything… she’s so sweet…”

He looked at me pissed

“ Who cares about my mom, she doesn’t even care that much…” 

“ When my uncle stepped foot into your house ,she immediately got protective of you, i could see it, she doesn’t mind me, cause what will i really do to hurt you, i only do small jinxes, and technically you are the only person that can calm me down, so why would i hurt you?”

“ You saying you like me Riddle?” 

“ Well wouldn’t you already know Malfoy?”

He smirked and took my hand getting on one knee

“ Well then, Ms. Riddle, will you do me the honor of being my closest friend…” 

I looked at him and smiled

“ Of course mr. Malfoy…”

He got up smiling and hugged me, immediately we were laughing and rolling on the floor..

“ Oh my god!”

“ We need to do that more..” 

We were trying to keep our laughs in when Cameron came into the room, he looked at Pansy who tried to walk in after, but bounced back

“ What did you two do?” am

“ Put a spell that only lets people we are okay with come in, or when we want them to…”

He nodded his head and we closed the door

“ Well she’s going to be there all night…”

“ Already knew that, she asked if i could let her in, but i wasn’t there and i’m only aloud in, i can’t let her in can i?” 

I smirked

“ Nope..”

“ Perfect, i don't want to accidentally let that in here…” 

“ You’re fine, she doesn't know how to say a single spell… “

He chuckled and we started getting ready for class…

“ So what books do we need?”

“ All of them, but you take half, I take half…” 

‘ Okay…’

‘ why are you in my head?’ 

‘ because i want to ‘

‘ get out’ 

‘ can’t make me’

‘ i can kiss you though’ 

i looked up at him as he slowly walked towards me i immediately looked shocked

“ No, please don't, I won't…”

He chuckled to himself as Cameron looked at me

“ What happened?” 

“ I was just speaking in his mind”

“ How can you speak in his mind?” 

“ We’ve just been rooming together for so long, it’s like we’ve connected…”

Malfoy smirked because he knew what i meant, but cam looked so confused

“ you’ll find out soon enough… or never…”

Me and Malfoy walked to our class while Cam had to go to his divination…

“ Heard that Snape wants us to go to class today…” 

“ Oh, that means something important he needs to tell you, and he doesn’t know about me, just doesn’t want you to somehow be favored by him…”

He looked at me

“ How does he not know about you?” 

“ I’ve kept my name on the downlow… i’m just that quiet…”


	31. Reality

We walked into his class and immediately we sat down as he began teaching everybody looked  at us, as we were watching the board… slowly other words began forming in the notes he was writing on the boards

‘ This potion is due in three weeks, tomorrow we will begin on the newest ingredient’

but when i read it this is all i saw

‘ Voldemort, will be killing Draco, keep safe Malfoy’

I gasped and looked at Malfoy who just looked confused. I shook my head seeing the regular notes… i’ve been having those creepy nightmares that Draco dies. and some i can save him other’s i can’t, he looked at me noticing the anxiety, and held my hand as he wrote the notes, i was using my mind to write the notes down, and Draco looked at me shocked

“ How are you doing that?” 

“ You know, a gift from my family…”

He sighed and at that moment his quill ran out of ink.. i sighed and connected him to the power, he looked at me and began writing it like me, and smirked as we actually were done as Snape did

He looked at Malfoy then at our hands, and slowly walked over

“ Mr. Malfoy, no affection in this class… and who are you?” 

He looked at me and i smiled

“ I’m Jade Noir, the fourth year slytherin, how do you not even know my name?”

“ Are you sure you’re in this class, this is the fifth year you know…” 

“ Yes I know that, I'm in fifth year classes..”

He looked at me and noticed how close i looked to somebody he gasped slightly

“ Malfoy, i will need to speak with you after class…” 

Malfoy sighed and let go of my hand and i was still calm until Snape called on me

“ Where is your quill Ms. Noir?” 

“ Um, i uh forgot it… “

He looked at me amused and the class turned to me, embarrassment and anger flooded through me as I let out a rigid breath trying to stay as calm as possible, like he didn’t even ask Malfoy… and he hasn’t used his quill since the first few seconds…

“ How would you write my notes, detention for not being prepared..” 

“ When sir. ?”

“ Today…” 

“ I already have detention for the week sir. “

This wasn’t a complete lie, Malfoy looked at me smirking

“ And who gave it to you?” 

“ Malfoy…”

He gave an amused smile

“ Well Mr. Malfoy, I will be keeping Ms. Noir and she will be with me for the detention of the week…” 

My eyes went wide as I looked at Snape… ‘DAMN!’

I glared at him refusing to yell at him in his head… i calmed down completely and smiled

“ Okay…”

He looked at me shocked and class ended then, luckily we had already skipped most of it, so we had free period, and i have no classes after, and Detention with Snape, i stayed behind with Malfoy


	32. Returning

“ Ms. Noir you need to leave…” 

“ Not without Malfoy…”

He looked at me and started to pick up his wand

‘ Not moving Severus’

He dropped his wand and stared at me

Malfoy snickered and stood up looking at Snape

“ Wh- how ?” 

“ My uncle… and I'm staying whether you would like it or not…”

“ No, you must leave now…” 

“ i don’t think my uncle would be happy with the way you seem to be treating me…”

“ Don’t play that card, your uncle does not hold anything above me…” 

Malfoy looked at me and him

“ He does…” 

Snape looked at him questioning

“ V-Vold- e,mort” 

Snape’s eyes went wide

“ That’s why you looked familiaR” 

“ Of course… and i would love to hear what you need to tell Malfoy…”

He sighed and started talking about how Voldemort planned to attack the school…

I looked at Snape

“ A-attack, the school… What have you guys been planning when i wasn’t allowed in?”

I looked at Malfoy, who immediately avoided the subject, Snape was confused

“ You mean he didn’t let you listen to the plans?” 

“ He didn’t want me to become evil like him… I guess, or because I'd be worried about Harry and them too much…”

He looked at me

“ Are you sure that He’s your uncle?” 

“ Yes… he is, i think i’d know if he wasn’t. he has always acted like a father towards me, especially after the accident”

“ What accident?” 

“ Well my actual Name is Jade Crawford, and I like the name Riddle, so when my parents died I took my mother’s name, and went into the school as Noir so nobody could really find out…”

He nodded his head

“ Michael was your brother? He was so arrogant… and he was a riddle?” 

“ Yeah, he is… “

“ How does somebody like that get into gryffindor?” 

“ Don’t know, the hat let me choose what house I wanted to be in…”

They both looked at me

“ It lets you choose?” 

“ yes… Why?”

“ How come it lets you choose?” 

“ Don’t know something about me having characteristics of all, and i just wanted a successful life, so i chose this one…”

They looked at me and snickered a little

“ Okay, so i also wanted to get away with some things in classes… but other than that, i want to be successful…”

Malfoy smiled and we walked out of the class, Pansy ran up to us and practically shrieked… 

“ What are you doing MUDBLOOD!!!” 

I looked at her as i took a step closer to her, she’s too stupid to block me from her head, i was searching for things she needs to say

“ Draco, i think you are the most annoying git in the world, and don't deserve anybody but me… and that the mudblood is not even in love with you , because i love you ,and you love me and we are always meant to be…” 

She looked like she was perfectly fine with that, and before she got angry again i made her calm

“ That and I've snogged Crabbe and Goyle every year, while you haven’t noticed me, but don’t worry it was only to practice for when I get you alone…” 

She covered her mouth and nearly started crying i stopped and stepped back from her,

“ I-i did not do that… i um, need to leave” 

She quickly ran away and Malfoy turned to me

“ What? It’s the truth…”

He started laughing as we walked towards the dungeon he grabbed my arm and i knew what i needed to do we apparated towards our room, and he fell to the floor

“ Wow, okay… what happened?” 

“ Just apparition, he is not exactly willing to cooperate…”

Malfoy looked at me and smirked getting up

“ But she did just embarrass Pansy…” 

Cam looked at me shocked

“ HOw?” 

“ Well she was just speaking the truth, I don't know how it had anything to do with me…”

I looked towards Malfoy and quickly started getting ready for bed, when I was ready I waved my hand and the homework was done… Malfoy walked over and looked at them confused

“ Isn’t this the homework?” 

“ Yes..”

“ How is it done?” 

“ Well just a spell to complete my homework, but it does the answers i would have put in, you know so it doesn’t take up too much time..”

“ Why are you dressed for bed? You do have detention for Snape…” 

“ How’d you get detention for Snape?” 

“ I may have, but i don’t have to go anymore… do i malfoy..”

His smirk fell as he remembered the events before we came here…

“ ugh,” 

I snickered to myself, and went to the bathroom looking at the calendar, i quickly noticed the date and fixed myself, walking out again

“ Who wants chocolate?”

Malfoy’s eyes widened and looked at me

“ No…” 

“ Possibly…”

“ Ugh!” 

He hit the desk making me jump and i sat on the floor putting in a horror film , and making my popcorn and candy appear

“ How do you do that?” 

“ What do you mean?”

“First you can’t just make food appear, and second how’d you get a T.V?” 

“ Dumbledore, and well i’ve always created food…”

he nodded his head and i started to eat watching the scene play out… Malfoy sat down next to me, eating some of the popcorn, and not caring that Cam was trying not to scream at some parts, i was giggling to myself, and when the bloody part of it started i was cheering for what they should do

Malfoy and Cam looked at me shocked as i yelled

“ Take your dagger and cut their spine out and use it as a whip on others!”

They scooted away from me and i turned to them

“ Like I'd hurt you Cam… Malfoy, eh, “

He looked at me shocked and smirked because I can't even hurt him without crying myself…

“ She favors me more than you?” 

“ Of course she does, she always says you’re hot, and all this other girly shite… i hate it,”

“ You two aren’t dating right?” 

“ No… god no, do you know what her uncle would do, “ 

“ Nothing…” 

I could tell he pondered on the reply for a second, and nodded his head

“ You’re probably right…” 

“ That doesn’t mean I won't stop him from hurting you, I'd let him, and then fix you up…”

Malfoy almost choked on the popcorn and looked at me

“ W-what do you mean?” 

“ I’m not going to let you get away without getting hurt, and then I'd help you…”

Malfoy kept talking with Cameron when Carter came to my mind i gasped noticing he wasn’t in the room

“ Malfoy, um… how long has Carter been gone?”

He looked around and his smile leaving his face immediately

“ I- I don’t know…” 

‘ CARTER!’

I hissed in parseltongue, Cameron jumped and looked at me then Malfoy

“ She speaks Parseltongue?” 

“ Sadly, yes… and Carter, her rare Dragon is now missing..” 

Cam looked at me

“ Carter?” 

“ Hey, I choose what I want to name things, and I like the names I choose, my other choice would be Shawn, but Carter is a better name for a dragon, or do you want it to be Nash?”

Cam sighed knowing Carter’s name best fitted my Dracon…

After a few seconds, Carter came flying in and looked at me

I smiled and pulled him close his gold body glowing in the dark room

“ How, is he glowing?” 

“ He’s the rarest golden Dragon, and you are asking about that?”

I turned to him and Malfoy shut up, Carter has gotten bigger and is the size of a full grown german Shepherd

“ Carter, how have you been, and where have you been?”

His bright green eyes turned to me and he quietly spoke

‘ Good, and they had taken me out of your room for safety reasons…’ 

‘ who are they?’

‘ um… Snape, and a group of men…’ 

I quickly looked to Malfoy who knew that Carter told me

“ Look, i didn’t know they’d keep him, they just said they had to check, and then took him out of the room, earlier i didn’t think you’d be this pissed either…” 

“ Draco Lucius Malfoy! What in Merlin's name got inside your head?! Carter is my Dragon!”

He stepped back, and Carter immediately got closer to Malfoy

“ I- I’m sorry, i didn’t expect them to not bring him back before, and i forgot about him, and i - “ 

He sighed putting his head in his hands, i let Carter burn his arm slightly, grabbing Carter before he could really hurt Malfoy, he only had 1st degree burns, he’d be fine

“ Ow!” 

I chuckled at the burning skin

“ Why’d you let him hurt me?!” 

“ I told you , that you don’t get away with everything…”

he sighed and I got up and cuddled with Carter in my bed falling asleep with him in my arms… 


	33. Weak

When i woke Carter was gone and i was confused , but the boys were still sleeping

“ Malfoy… do you know where Carter is?”

He shifted slightly and looked at me

“ No, I don't… why?” 

“ He’s gone and because this time you don’t know where he is i’m scared for him…”

“ Don’t be, he’s a Dragon that knows how to protect himself…” 

“ That’s the point he could hurt somebody and nearly be killed for it, Draco that’s the reason why I have him, so he stays alive…”

His eyes widened as he quickly got dressed and we walked down the halls, looking for Carter…

“ Carter…”

“ Carter…” 

We kept walking and students gave us weird looks, and i kept going i decided to speak in his language

‘ CARTER!!! Get over here!!!’

“ That isn’t just his name, what’d you say?” 

At that point I saw a gold flying thing come towards us, he flew through the open window and students screamed at the sight of him… Harry, Hermione, and Ron came towards us cautiously with their wands out

“ Put the wands away…”

They turned to me

“ Why?” 

“ Just do it…”

“ He’s going to kill you if we do…” 

“ Put them away…”

I breathed calmly and Carter looked at me and was smaller, and was at my side again, i looked at them as they were shocked

“ This is my pet, Carter, he’s the rarest Dragon, and i just couldn’t let him be killed, he was just so small then and cute, and he still is, and i just had to bring him with me…”

Mione walked up to Carter, patting his head and us being the only girls,really cared for animals..

“He’s so beautiful…” 

“ Thank you….”

I gave Carter a small treat, and he took it, as Ron and Harry hesitantly walked towards Carter ,they all were glaring at Malfoy

“ What are you doing here Malfoy?” 

“ He has to watch me, under my uncle’s order, so i don’t get hurt….”

Harry understood, but Ron and hermione looked confused

“ Why is he listening to your uncle?” 

I looked at Malfoy, 

“ Why are you listening to my uncle Draco?”

“ Uh, it’s because I have to have practice for when the dark lord comes, I need to protect and serve upon somebody, and well she’s not a mudblood, and I definitely don’t mind her as much , but I guess… “ 

They looked at him shocked and Harry tried to hold in a laugh…

“ Hermione and Ron, um can i trust you two to keep a secret…”

They nodded their heads…

“ This secret is way too special if anybody else knew I'd be dead…”

They looked at me shocked

“I don’t know if i want to know…” 

“ Why can’t Harry know?” 

“ He already knows, but he will keep the secret more than anything… i just want him to be able to speak with you guys about it…” 

They nodded their heads and i turned to Malfoy who was glaring at me

“ I don’t think that’s a very good idea…” 

“ Nobody cares what you think, you’re just jealous you don’t know it…” 

“ He actually was the first to know… “

They looked at me shocked

“ Why he’s protecting me is because of the secret…”

“ Oh, this is really good then…” 

“ really bad, and if anybody outside of us finds out, i will not hesitate to search your memories…”

They froze and looked at me

“ You can’t do that Wizards can’t do that…” 

“ Well this is my secret… My uncle.. Tom Riddle, is very commonly known as-”

“ Voldemort” 

They turned to him and then looked at me shocked

“ What?!” 

She jumped back, and stared at me with shock, remorse, and Hatred

“ Don’t be mad at me, I'm actually the only reason he hasn’t killed anybody since he came back… and I need you two to keep the secret, because if anybody knows, it;s putsme in danger and I'm about the only thing that keeps him calm…”

They looked at me and then at Malfoy

“ True, he nearly killed me, over the summer, but he couldn’t because of her…” 

I smirked to myself, remembering that day

‘ “ DRACO! You did not even attend the last few meetings!” 

“ Sorry, My lord, but-” 

“ No , you shall be punished…” 

He looked at him with fear striking him and his mother

“ Your punishment is-” 

“ he can’t talk or speak with me for the rest of summer…”

Tom looked at me and his gaze softened. Draco and his mother let out sighs of relief

“ Yes, that’s your punishment..” 

“ What? No!” 

Tom smirked and walked away, i smiled to myself, and Malfoy left as Narcissa walked up

“ Thank you for doing that…” 

“ Eh, I would be hurt too if He hurt Draco…”

“ I hate him, no offense darling..” 

“ It doesn’t matter, everyone hates him, so why should it matter if somebody else hates him…”

She smiled and we talked a lot more throughout the summer’


	34. The Same

I smiled even more, and walked away from Hermione and Ron as they spoke with Harry…

“We really need to stop telling so many people…” 

“ I only tell people that could encounter us together, I don't want them to be shocked as if I told him every secret they told me…”

He nodded his head smiling a bit and we walked towards the dungeons again to get our books, we’d skipped breakfast again but it was okay, and we quickly got to the class before it had started the teacher looked at us and sighed because we were the only two that came right before class started… 

I didn’t see Hermione, Ron, or Harry probably because they were all speaking but i knew that one of them could tell i would never let any secrets out…. and i’d be able to know if you told one of my secrets…during class my stomach quenched and i knew why ,i hadn’t had anything to drink in a few days… i looked at Malfoy grabbing his hand and we got excused to go to the hospital wing, but when we left the class we appeared towards our room… i layed on the bed, about to pass out, Draco removed his shirt, and sat next to me, i quickly bit into his neck tasting the sweet blood inside, and took about a quarter before stopping Malfoy looked at me a little worried

“ Are you okay?” 

“ Y-yeah… it was just that i forgot to have my drink when we were eating yesterday, “

He nodded his head and i quickly healed the mark, making it seem like it was somebody else's blood due to the fact there wasn’t a scratch…

I wiped my mouth and at the exact time Cameron walked in… I wiped Draco’s shoulder, and Cameron looked shocked

“ Um, am i not supposed to be in here?” 

“ No, it's okay…”

He looked at me then at Draco,

“ What happened to you?” 

“ What do you mean?” 

“ The blood on your shoulder…” 

i was looking at Cameron and watching him carefully

“ Cameron, are you just a wizard?”

“ No, “ 

“ Really?”

“ Yes… “ 

“ Well then, what is it?”

“ I don’t want to tell you…” 

“ There is no blood on my shoulder!” 

Cameron looked at him and his cheeks flushed

“ Are you like a werewolf?”

He gasped and looked at me

“ No!, those bloody things would kill me” 

“ So a vampire?”

He nodded his head slowly and i smiled

“ I am too…”

He looked at me shocked

“ What do you mean?” 

“ i’m a vampire too…”

“ How? You don’t even smell like one..like you’re more than that…” 

“ Well of course i am…”

He looked at me then at Draco

“ So then what were you doing to him?” 

Draco turned to cameron and looked at him

“ Oh…” 

I was confused ,

“ How does this work out for you… mine is Hermione… i’m scared as fuck… she could like kill me, and ugh” 

We laughed

“ You have fun with mud- Granger…” 

I hit his arm, and he quickly looked at me

“ Sorry, so used to calling her that..” 

“ Ugh…”

Cameron laughed and quickly left the room. 


	35. Jealousy

I followed him out quickly and ran after him

“ Cameron!”

He turned around to me, and I finally caught up…

“ She’s in the library, and you should study with her, she doesn’t mind as long as you never were mean to her, and she’s okay with most things, not me at the moment, but she’s okay…”

Cameron smiled before going to the library, i turned around to see PAnsy, 

“ What are you doing with him?” 

“ Just speaking with him…”

“ I mean my drackie… he always talked to me, now that you are with him he doesn’t know me…” 

“ Awe… too bad…”

She grumbled and threw a punch at me, i held my hand out and her arm was frozen and couldn’t move against it

“ No…”

I looked into her eyes and fear was filling them as she couldn’t do anything… i used my other hand to push her back, i let go of her, when she was far away, i quickly sprinted to my room, and closed the door, Draco looked at me confused

“ OPEN THE DOOR MUDBLOOD! GET AWAY FROM DRACKIE!” 

Draco’s eyes went wide and i layed in my bed. After a few minutes the knocks stopped and Cameron walked in smiling

“ Why are you so happy?” 

I looked up at him, and he quickly walked over to me, hugging me

“ Than you…” 

“ For what?”

“ Hermione…. she um, she’s going on a date with me…” 

“ Cameron that’s great!...”

Draco looked at us,

“ I’m so nervous…” 

“ Well when is it?”

“ Friday…” 

I smiled and took out a notebooks

“ Well she likes books, but i think it would be best for the room of requirement,s…to make sure she wants to go there, and well it would be just you two..”

He smiled and we kept talking while Malfoy looked bored about all of this

“ You’re so lucky that you don’t have to work as hard…” 

“ Well i still have to make sure he doesn’t get into fights or hurt himself, or anybody hurt him… you know….”

He nodded his head and I was looking for Hermione in the building…

“ So what is it like? Being so close to the person you have?” 

“ Well it is just nice, and you seem to love them more than anybody you’ve liked or dated in the past,..”

He nodded his head when i found er

‘ “ Harry…. i um have a date on friday” 

“ With who?” 

“ Cameron… “ 

“ What?! That slytherin….” 

“ He is nicer and isn’t friends with Malfoy or any of his goons, plus he’s Jade’s Friends… so you know he’s nice…” 

Harry looked more relaxed

“ Just don’t tell Ron, “ 

“ Why?” 

“ He doesn’t like me near anybody in that house… even Jade…” 

“ Why doesn’t he like her?” 

“ She’s a slytherin and Malfoy follows her around what do you think… and her uncle, what do you think he will do, one for your sake ,and then mine…” 

I heard them start to talk about something else’

I looked at Cam who was staring at me

“ What were you doing?” 

“ Um, just watching what Harry and Mione were talking about…”

“ What ?” 

“ You…”

He smiled and went to his bed…


	36. Assumptions

Malfoy got into my bed and held me close to him, he kissed my head and his warm breath sending shivers down my spine

“ Cam has a date with Mione…”

“ Of course you two will talk about that..” 

I giggled and rested my head on his chest. He mumbled something in my hair as I drifted off to sleep… 

‘ “ Draco… you must get rid of Carter…” 

“ Why sir. That is her dragon…” 

“ He is a dragon and will turn against her…” 

“ I can’t do that…” 

“ You will though…” 

Voldemort stepped closer to Malfoy and he stepped back fear striking his face

“ Or you die…” 

Malfoy gulped and Voldemort stepped back

“ Now you are to get rid of her dragon…” 

“ Yes sir.” 

He stalked off and Voldemort watched him..’

I woke up to Malfoy getting dressed and Cam was already out of the room, 

“ What time is it?”

“ um, three periods have passed…” 

“ WHAT?!”

He jumped and looked at me

“ y-yeah… i was sleeping and you were too…” 

“ Ugh.. Cameron didn’t wake us up?”

“ After the day i tried to wake you up, he didn’t want the same reaction” 

“ You poured cold water on me, of course I'm going to go crazy…”

he laughed and I waved my hand immediately. We walked towards the class and I quietly sat down and Snape looked at us, as everybody else stared at us… Snape pretended that we were there the whole time and everybody was shocked by just how much he was overlooking this, he does this to nobody… like people don’t even come late or they are in trouble for this class…

We listened to the lesson and Pansy looked at me pissed… Did I not brush my hair?

‘ Draco… does my hair look messy?’

He turned to me and nodded his head, my face immediately went red

‘ it looks like we had sex.. my hair is messy, we came to class late, TOGETHER, and ugh’

His eyes went wide and he looked at me 

‘ you’re right… damn’ 

‘ what?’

‘ just thought it looked different…’ 

I almost laughed but i quickly covered my mouth and looked down… when the class ended we both stayed behind and Snape walked towards us

“ you two didn’t” 

“ No… I actually noticed it looked like that after a few minutes, sorry… we just woke up late”

“ You guys slept together?” 

“ We share a room with Cameron… “

“ Why?” 

“ Well... “

I looked at Malfoy

“ I’m her like ‘mate’ or whatever for vampires so they roomed us together and because of her uncle… so it all worked out., and Cameron is like her… except he is Hermione…” 

“ She’s never going to want to be near a slytherin” 

“ Thanks, make me feel like an outcast… she’s my friend…”

Snape looked at me shocked

“ How?”

“ I think it’s my personality or something else… I just make people mad or happy..”


	37. Love

He smirked and we left the classroom quickly

“ Jade…” 

I turned to look at Hermione as she smiled softly.

“ Yes?”

“ Did um you two-” 

“ No.. god no…. we have just roomed together and i forgot to brush my hair, i woke up late….”

“Why didn’t he wake you?” 

“ because last time it didn’t end well”

I glanced to Malfoy who tried not to look at me

“ Oh… well do you know where Cameron is?” 

“ Um… he should be in his room for a free period…”

She smiled and the three of us walked towards the dungeons

‘ Cameron. Hermione wants to see you’

‘ Really? How are you in my head?’ 

‘ More than a vampire remember that…’

“ Okay, Cam is in the room and either he comes out or you go in…”

She looked at me and I appeared with her in the room. Cam slowly got off his bed and walked over towards Hermione

“ Hey Mione…” 

“ Hey Cam…” 

Me and Malfoy stared at the two, and I noticed he probably told her and she’s okay..

“ Did you tell her Cameron?”

He looked at me and smirked

“ Yeah…” 

“ This is awesome, told you it isn’t so hard…”

Hermione looked at Cameron

“You thought i wouldn’t want you?” 

“ Well either you accept, or i go crazy… “ 

“ I wouldn’t dream of hurting anybody except the dark lord and his followers… sorry Jade..” iocene

“ Don’t worry… it doesn’t matter to me much. I've grown most of my life without him, and now I have this guy…”

i pointed wearily in Draco’s direction and i heard him scoff

“ Hey!” 

Us two girls started laughing and I left with Draco

“ Where are we going Jade?” 

“ Somewhere special…”

I grabbed his hand apparating to an open field near my old house… it was the most beautiful view

“ Whoa… where’d you find this place?” 

“ It’s near my muggle house…”

“ That's nice, and how’d you appear here without getting caught?” 

“ I have my ways…”

He chuckled and we fell to the ground the flowers and grass tickling my open skin

“ You’re so beautiful” 

“ Thanks… i know..”

He chuckled and kissed my lips full of passion and desire… I kissed back with the same passion and desire… our lips fitting perfectly and moving at the same pace… 


	38. Protection

we pulled back after a few seconds breathless, and i heard a gun being loaded a few feet away… I quickly looked up into somebody’s eyes. they looked into mine and I nearly screamed…

“ Jade?”

The gun was lowered and Draco looked at the boy

“ William?”

I got up quickly and looked at him shocked

“ What are you doing here? I thought you died…” 

“ N o..i survived….”

“ Who’s this?” 

William pointed the gun in Draco’s direction

“ My boyfriend…”

I saw William's jaw clench at that, and he walked closer… Draco being him wrapped his arms around me, i pushed them away softly and walked closer to William

“ How’s Tristain anyways?”

“ Good… he survived…” 

“ That’s good to hear..”

He nodded his head and hugged me, but something felt different, i quickly searched his mind at the contact a piece of his memory was missing

“ William has anything happened to you in the past few months?”

He looked at me and shook his head no…

“ Not that i can remember…” 

“ oh…”

I kept the connection trying to find what was being hidden… 

When some scent hit my nose, i nearly jumped back as he did to

“ Are you a vampire?” 

“ Wait, you’re a werewolf?”

He stared at me with the same amount of shocked

“ What?! How?”

“ Um, a year after you left…” 

I turned to Draco

“ Did Greyback turn him?”

Draco stared at me shocked and slowly nodded his head. i let out a frustrated scream and William nearly jumped back…

“ God Dammit GREYBACK!!!!”

William was covering his ear and so was Draco… i quickly made sure it wouldn’t hurt them anymore and kept screaming

“ THAT LYING BASTARD!! HE CHEATED !!! HE HURT MY FRIENDS!!!”

I kept ranting on how I would kill Greback and William and Malfoy stared at me…

“ What are you doing Jade?” 

I took the spell off them when i was done

“ i was ranting… i know who turned you and he promised he wouldn’t hurt my friends, but he hurt you”

I started crying and Draco tried to see what color the tears were, they were bright blue, and he quickly pulled William away…

“ Let go of me!” 

I let out an ear piercing scream and the boys both fell to the ground..


	39. Anger

i kept crying and i knew it would hurt Greyback, because i focussed on where he was to give him more pain than possible… I felt Greyback’s body drop and him fall unconscious… I smirked and got up wiping my tears… i looked at the two boys

“ William… Draco…Sorry you had to hear and see that… Draco we must go…”

He nodded his head and I gave a hug to William apparating towards the Manor… Greyback was surrounded and still unconscious Draco stared at Greyback a smile tugging at his lips

“ You didn’t…” 

“ What i was pissed..”

He laughed and everybody turned to us, and looked confused and pissed

“ What happened?! why are you here!?” 

I jumped at the voice and looked at him

“ Why didn’t anybody tell me Greyback was ordered to turn on my friend?”

They all stepped back and Tom looked at Greyback

“ You did this?” 

He stared at me and i was taking in a shaky breath

“ Yes.. he hurt my friend… knowing what i am, and hurt my friend and me… he turned up against each other… i don’t like it… “

His face softened and he looked at me

“ Oh, Dear… i didn’t think you would go back to your friends..” 

“ I wanted to see them, but now i’m not sure..”

I appeared with Draco back to the school just in time for the next class we walked in and everybody that was already there looked at us…

“ I heard almost everybody outside a few minutes ago passed out…”

That was all we heard walking thru the corridor, i stifled a laugh and Draco was holding onto my arm… just them everybody was called to the great hall… we all walked in and dumbledore was looking around the room

“ Calm down! Please"

Everybody turned to him and sat down

“ Now, everybody that was outside has woken up and said they heard a scream… and that we know you-know-who is back, but that was not him… somebody inside this school did it…"

Everybody gasped and looked around

“ Anybody that knows who did it will come see me immediately.."

After Dumbledore left i quickly left the room with Draco and we walked towards a retreating Dumbledore

“ Professor Dumbledore!”

He turned to me and i slowed down

“ I know who did it, but i also didn’t think it would be that loud…”

He stared at me

“ Who dear?"

“ I did, but I wasn't at school during the time… I was visiting a friend using some floo powder I got over the summer to visit and I found something happened to him, and I screamed . I didn't think I was that loud.. sorry sir..”

He nodded his head knowing all the conditions with me

“ okay, dear…" 

He walked off and I smirked and we walked back to our table and ate …. a bunch of students looked at us shocked and we continued eating like nothing happened…

When we finished people had already left the only ones left was the golden Trio and us two

We quietly walked over towards them they looked up at us and smiled

“ Heard you two were dating….” 

“ Actually we are… “

Harry looked at me shocked and Hermione almost laughed

“ Y-you’re serious?” 

“ Yes… “

We sat down and Ron glared at Malfoy

“ Hermione… how is your life going?”

She looked at me knowing what i meant

“ Oh, good…. really good…” 

“ Perfect… “

“ Hermione has a secret boyfriend… she won’t tell us who” 

“ i know who… actually me and Draco do…”

“who?!” 

“ Depends if Hermione will let us…”

She shook her head no and Rom sighed, he just doesn’t know Harry already knows

“ So, how are you doing harry?”

“ My scar hurts… a lot more now” 

“ Don’t worry… it should be over soon… i hope… and i’m pretty confident in you winning this thing…”

He smiled up at me and hugged me from across the table…

“ Thanks Jade” 

“ Yeah… either way it’s affecting me… but i don’t ever want to lose a friend….”

He gave a sympathetic smile

“ yeah.. but isn’t Malfoy here a Death Eater?” 

“ He is… but he can’t do anything…”

“ How come? Can’t Voldemort just use him?” 

The two looked at him shocked and Malfoy smirk

“ ~No… he can’t… i won’t let it happen… sure they plan to attack the school, don’t know when but they do… and i’m not even sure if it will work…~”

They looked at me confused

“ Um… what?” 

I stared at Harry Horror written all over my face

“ Harry you didn’t hear any of that…”

“ I did though…” 

I groaned, how could I forget that Harry was a parseltongue like me!

“ Wait, you both speak it?!” 

“ YES!!!”

He jumped and looked at me and noticed what i said his eyes going wide

“ Harry, you didn’t hear any of that…” 

“ How would you know?” 

“ A connection to her… i can hear her thoughts… duh…” 

“ My boyfriend can too” 

I smirked and knew that Hermione was really in love with Cam, same as Cam… like me and Draco…

“ Ugh, I want to know who your boyfriend is … but how can he hear your thoughts?” 

“ Well me and her boyfriend have a few common things, and that’s why…”

Me and Malfoy left them because of the time and we walked outside… 


	40. Mistakes

I heard feet pounding closer to the school and picked up somebody’s scent

“ Bloody Hell”

Malfoy looked at me confused and the dog ran towards us the vicus teeth showing and Draco turned to the beast

“ Oh…” 

The beast stopped a few feet before us and stared…

“ No… you can’t it is to dangerous,”

He turned into his true form and his tan skin was the first thing noticiacla

“ Why didn't you tell me you were a witch?” 

“ I couldn't, it is too dangerous, and you can be hurt for knowing about this school… William, you need to leave…”

“ I can’t… no…” 

“ How’d you even get here?”

“ I don’t know… somebody that smelled like me said something and i passed out, when i woke up i was in wolf form and on the ground right outside of the school a few minutes back…”

“ Greyback is trying to get back at us… William, I need you to stay away from the school.. please…”

William nodded his head and yelped as he was hit with something, it looked like a bow, but it had a purple flower… I grabbed it off of him and looked at the flower… smelling it.. i threw it back and coughed

“What is it?” 

“ Wolf’s bane… it turns them into wolves when smelled…we really need to get him out…”

We looked at William as his skin was turning to fur… i couldn’t apparate now without being caught so we quickly ran with him behind us floating… William was slipping in and out of consciousness… I decided to go to the one place I knew he’d be safe… we apparated when we were far enough to the burrow… Ron’s mom stared at me confused

“ Hi, I'm a friend of Ron's. I had nowhere else to go… um my friend here was shot with wolfsbane and he’s a werewolf. It will turn him if we don’t find the counteract to it.. can you help?”

Her eyes widened and she quickly got her other son Bill and husband Arthur to help

“ Help the poor boy” 

I smiled and held onto Draco as they tried to find something to stop it… his skin was going from fur to skin… it was odd, but his scent was really strong… i had to leave the room or i’d pass out

“ what?” 

“ Greyback shot him, he knew William would find me and that I'd be with him, he put something else in it…”

My vision darkened and went black as Malfoy wrapped his arms around me…

“ Jad… wake up…” 

I stirred a bit trying to wake up

‘ Draco… Greyback, he put ashes of a holy tree in the leaf, it can hurt me a lot… i need to get rid of Greyback’

‘ Don’t worry… William’s okay, he is with me now…’ 

‘ okay… i’m going to go back to sleep’

‘ No, you have to wake up… we need the counter spell…’ 

‘ there is no counterspell… ‘

I heard him gasp and almost cry… The pain was becoming too much, and I screamed….

“ JADE!!!” 

I layed there for a few more minutes when I felt somebody walk too close to the house, and glass broke… a warmth consumed everything around me and screams were heard. I couldn’t open my eyes not matter how hard I tried. I was whimpering at the feeling of Draco being hurt…

‘ Draco… ‘

‘ argh, what d-dear?’

‘ are you okay?’

‘ NO!’

my eyes shot open as I looked at the flames… Draco was screaming in pain and so was William… I turned the fire into water, and it took out any flames… i found the scent of the person quickly and i quietly gave the scent to William… he took in one breath and said the name

“ GREYBACK…” 

I turned to Malfoy who had burn marks all over his skin…

I started crying at the sight of them hurt, the two people i love… hurt, 

‘ GREYBACK!’

‘ What the fuck?!’ 

I smacked and sent an ear piercing ring to him only… we heard his scream when everybody was safe… we all got out of the house and i turned to Molly

“ I’m sorry for that… “

“ It wasn’t your fault dear…” 

“ I can’t help but think it was… none of this would have happened if I hadn’t done what i did”

“ what did you do?” 

“ I hurt the person that turned my friend…”

She nodded her head and the three of us apparated to the Manor… i didn’t need to speak with Dumbledore…

“ Uncle Tom!!!”

I heard a snake slither towards us

“ **_Yess? Voldemort is doing something”_ **

**_I turned to Nigini and smiled_ **

**_“ Hello Nigini… Tell my uncle that i wish to speak with him… now…”_ **

They boa turned around and slithered towards the dining room…

“ What was that?” 

“ Nothing…”

“ I smell muggle blood…” 

I turned to him and smiled

“ Hello Uncle Tom”

I hugged him briefly and he stared at William

“ This is my friend William, and he is a muggle, but he was turned by Greyback… so Greyback made him turn and bring him towards the school, but shot him with wolf’s bane and holy ash, which could have killed me and then we went to the Weasleys for help and he came and lit the house on fire, Nearly killing the three of us… he has to stay away from me and my friends no matter what…”

He nodded his head and immediately his face turned cold…

“ GREYBACK!!!” 

The man slowly walked towards him and when he saw us he tried to run away, but Voldemort breached his mind tearing, making him scream in pain…. he let his body fall to the floor, and drew his wand hitting him with the cruciatus curse….

I stared in shock…

“ TOM! “

He stopped and looked at me

“ Yes?” 

“ I didn’t ask you to hurt him… i asked you to keep him away from me and my friends…”

He sighed and stopped the painful curse… Greyback looked at me, threw hazy eyes and I felt like he was making William turn.. William has no will power over his alpha…

“ T oren… fight it please..”

I was still looking at Greyback, and he was trying harder every second… I looked at Tom who was looking at me sympathetically… 

Did I not heal myself?

I looked at my sacred flesh, and the ash, everything was on me and i looked horrible, i sighed and felt myself heal immediately, but William’s sent went really strong and i couldn’t breathe, i decided to get smart, and make it so i didn’t have to breathe, i smirked and turned to William

‘ I can’t!’

‘ Let it go William… stop fighting’

‘ i’ll hurt you’

‘ don’t worry, just focus your anger on greyback’

His body fell to the ground and it turned to fur, he looked around with red vicious eyes, and when they hit Greyback, they turned darker and he charged for him… Greyback’s eyes went wide as William jumped on him… scratching and biting at Greyback, they both were in wolf form and fighting..i turn to my uncle

“ Tom, After this ends… kill GREYBACK, and make sure William is protected and safe or you will be sorry, and thank you…”

He nodded his head and i quickly aparated away pulling Draco with me

“ Why’d we leave?”

“ if William gets out of control i don’t need you to accidentally get bitten… because your mate could be somebody new… and i’d be left alone…”


	41. Trust

He nodded his head and we slowly walked towards the school, I made us look presentable, and the events that occured seemed like they never happened… 

“ Hey Baby… calm down… it’ll be fine…”

“ But I'm a horrible person, I wished death upon somebody… even if they did do that ,i’m barely qualified for a death eater.”

“ Your barely qualified to have so much darkness…”

i sighed and when i stepped inside the school this time the floor felt different, everything did… almost like Hogwarts chose me…

I gasped at the thought and asked the question

‘ Hogwarts?’

‘ Yes dear?’

‘ You answered? Why?’

‘ You are strong, and kind, I've chosen you, I had always thought between you and Harry, but the thought of you knowing right from wrong, shows how strong you are, and the protection you have over anybody, no matter who they are and what they’ve done… ‘

‘ Thank you, but i shouldn’t be your heir, i’m horrible, to wish death upon somebody -’

‘ with good reason.’

I sighed , and smiled

‘ Thank you Hogwarts, I will make sure that this school is at its full potential. if i were headmaster ,so many teachers would be a little stricter ,and we'd be higher in curriculum standards…’

‘ That would work dear… i’ll see it happen’

‘ What?’

‘ Dumbledore will be removed if he cannot change his way of teaching… ‘

I smiled and held Draco closer

“ What is it?”

“ Hogwarts made me her heir..”

“ What?! REALLY Lucky”

I chuckled and kissed his cheeks, many people gassed and I looked at them. Pansy looked beyond pissed and Draco’s goons smirked… 

“ PDA is not accepted here… at hogwarts…”

I turned to find Dumbledore…

“ Well if it could help students focus and get better grades i say it shall be allowed”

He looked at me shocked

“ You don’t have a word over my authority Ms. Noir”

“ But I have all of your authority…”

He stared at me as Hogwarts accepted… he looked around as students used it… I looked at some and made a few stops, because some were using it so they could, and others actually needed it to help them…

“ You can’t do this…”

I smirked and looked at him..

“ Actually Dumbledore, Hogwarts has asked me to tell you, that if you do not find a way to better this school you will be removed from the grounds and will lose the title of headmaster… “

He stared at me shocked as I gave a smile and followed Draco to the dungeons… We ran into Snape on our way and watched as he bowed…

“ Oh, Severus.. I wanted to ask you something…”

He nodded his head stopping…

“ So , if Harry is your charge you have immediate magical guardians over him and I was wondering if it would be okay for me to turn him…”

He stared at me shocked and I watched as he decided…

“ How would this benefit him?”

“ He’d leave his magic hating muggle family and live with Tom because that’s his mate, but he won’t ever know true love until i turn him, but it is still formal to ask…”

I watched as he decided with the new information before nodding his head…

“ Oaky, and we might need a few dreamless sleep and calming potions, he needs to find a way to stop having so many nightmares… Tom only came back because he used Harry’s blood and Cedric was killed with him including that his family beats him.. He needs help from Severus… “

He nodded his head and smiled

“ How do you know this information?”

“ I’m a seer and I need to make sure you know what you have been denied…”

Slowly I watched as he quickly turned around and started walking to Dumbledore's office. I ran towards Gryffindor Tower and opened the door looking at the rest of the people… 

“ Can somebody call everybody down here quickly?”

They looked at me and laughed until my eyes turned cold and I let out a growl. Soon everybody was in the common room…

“ Nobody enters Harry’s dorm room for the next hour… please…”

They stared at me shocked as I grabbed Harry and dragged him to his room…

“ What are you doing?”

“ Turning you into a vampire…”

“ what?!”

“ You need to, “

“ Why?”

“ You won’t need to be with the dursleys, you will stop the war without killing anybody, and you will win. Tom will fall at your feet because he will love you, and you will love him, it’s a mate thing, so get used to it..”

He slowly nodded his head and entered his room. I pushed him against the wall and slowly started to drink his blood forcing my turning property into him and felt the blood change and everything changed… His scar turned into a snake and he had a mark, a death eater mark that didn't work but still told people who he was in charge of… and I heard his breathing get deeper as he also grew and his fangs built with poison sacks and turing properties along with so many other things… I smirked and pulled back…

“ how are you feeling Harry?”

He looked at me and smiled showing me his fangs…

“ I do want Tom a lot more…”

I smirked…

“ Right ,and Severus, he’s your guardian or was supposed to be, but he was denied access to you by Dumbledore and Hogwarts is working on removing him now, and go see snape… after the hour is over… i need to give you a lot of blood..”

“ your blood?”

“ Yes, i have a lot more power …. And it will strengthen you…”

He smirked and pinned me on the wall like I did with him and sunk his fangs into my neck… 

‘ Why can’t i watch?’

‘ Draco, he could kill you and it’ll make you jealous that he’s well being a vampire….’

‘ what is he doing?’

‘ He has to take my blood or he will kill everybody in the gryffindor common room including you…’

I heard his sigh and I smiled as Harry let go and looked at me…

“ Damn that was good…”

“ It will be even better with Tom, my blood won’t taste as good, but it will be the closest because we are blood related…”

Harry smiled and his fangs retracted as I let Draco in.. 

“ Hey Potter…”

Harry nodded his head towards Draco before sitting at his bed…

“ So this new vampire thing, I can go into the sun?”

“ yeah… i made sure of it… and you also have the ability to poison people if you wish, you will grow a bit, fill out , be stronger, faster, and will get new knowledge…”

He stared at me shocked and Draco turned to me…

“ Why am i not a vampire then?”

“ Because I don't want to turn you or we’d be killing almost every night for blood… “

6 MONTHS LATER

Tom and Harry got together and made it known the war was stopped, many were shocked until they learned the two were mates. Draco and I were able to complete school and we both were able to start a family… I made sure to teach Draco when we graduated and our little boy is still two months old. He looks like Draco and Tom… we decided to name him Harry as it seemed fit to do so. Dumbledore was removed, Severus became the defense teacher, Tom lifted the curse on the position, and Minerva is the headmistress… Slughorn became the potions teacher and the school has flourished since. I know Hermione and Cameron are doing well… Ron married some hufflepuff and they have actually moved away and now hate all three of our families…. Tom had a little boy after me so i now have a little brother… he looks like the perfect mix between the two. My power was unleashed and nearly wiped out everything when Dumbledore spelled Draco, Tom and Harry after they ran out of a fire that he started… I was not at fault for him being dead… the ministry has changed there were wolf laws and everything. I am just happy everybody i love is alive…

“ Jade… can you feed Harry ?”

I nodded my head, taking little Harry from Draco’s arms…

“ Hi Harry… come on…”

He smiled and laughed, clapping his hands. I know he’ll be like me, but his accidental magic was powerful… probably makes sense because i’m more powerful than tom, so baby Harry will be more powerful than me… 

The END … 


End file.
